


基本关系重构

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *在发现醒来的克拉克失去记忆后，布鲁斯决定为他重构一份记忆。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文写于2016年BVS上映后，彼时JL仍未上映，有很多对剧情的臆想。

并非所有重逢都是充满喜悦且令人欢欣的。

至少，目前这种布鲁斯再一次拢着眉头问“你确定你记得的只有我把你砸在墙上？”、而克拉克闭上眼睛短暂地回忆一下后又睁开眼睛给予了一个肯定的答复绝不包含在其中。

“抱歉，女士，你……”正光裸着上半身坐在专为他特制的治疗床边、缓缓拿下贴在身上的各种电极贴片的克拉克，又一次询问了站在一边的戴安娜的名字，这是他醒来后的第三次提问。克拉克胸前的伤口虽然已经完全修复痕迹近乎于无了，但记忆力衰退显然是他醒来后面临的问题之一。

而更严重的问题在于，他除了认识这个紧抿着嘴唇严肃地看着他的男人叫布鲁斯之外，大脑里的其他区域都仿佛是一片空白。他奇怪于自己明明各种知觉和感官都完好无损，却为何独独失去了关于过往的一切记忆，就好像大脑里的十二个区域仍在独立精准地运行，却独独缺失了最重要的中心地带。

“戴安娜。”戴安娜微笑着好脾气地又回答了克拉克一次，如果克拉克依旧记不住的话，她也不介意再多回答那么几次。

“所以你是想先进行检查、还是想先补补历史？”震惊无用，布鲁斯选择立刻接受现状。他扔了条毛巾给克拉克，后者拿着它在身上胡乱抹了一把后从床上跳了下来。在另外两人眼里看来，即使是这样小小的动作，也在昭示着目前的克拉克身体健康极了，就好像他只要穿上那套衣服就能立刻从这里飞出去似的。

“不能同时进行吗？”克拉克环视了一下摆放在这个空间内各种看起来无比专业的设备。

“如你所愿。”布鲁斯没什么意见，恰巧他也正急于想要分析一下超人现在的身体状况，从看到克拉克睁眼、发出声音、从床上爬起那一系列动作里所经历的不可置信和隐隐庆幸，都被这措手不及的后遗症给掩埋了。而最令他措手不及的是，他不敢相信克拉克唯一记住的部分竟然是哥谭那个充满了暴力和憎恨，冲突与对抗的雨夜。

如果他能够为克拉克选择的话，他希望留在克拉克记忆里的绝对不会是自己在使用氪石之后把他丢向墙面的部分。

布鲁斯从电脑里调出了一份文件又导向了大屏幕，那里面是他从过去到现在——至少在克拉克醒来的前一天，他都在收集着关于他的一切信息。戴安娜稍微扫了一眼，发现这个文件夹几乎可以称之为克拉克肯特、或是卡尔埃尔的百科全书，从图片到文字到注释都非常齐全，以克拉克的阅读速度和能力（如果它们仍健在的话），戴安娜认为自己只需要在电脑前负责按一下鼠标就行——不过她明白，布鲁斯手里绝不止这一份资料，因为目前展示出来的部分绝对是经过美化的，因为这里面没有任何会令人心情沉重的部分，没有那些反对的声音、质疑的报道、诋毁的中伤。

各项检查和吸收“记忆”很快就同时进行了，布鲁斯忙着把他弄进各种仪器里同时又要始终保证他的眼睛能看到屏幕。克拉克一开始还在疑惑为什么自己能够在几秒之内看完并记住页面上的文字，在看到自己拥有超级速度后才解惑。在这期间他还不忘数次偷瞄布鲁斯，仅剩的记忆片段里、那个穿着厚厚装甲只露出一小片皮肤的男人并没有和他有任何对话，可他就是无比清楚这个人叫布鲁斯——就好像装甲从头到脚都刻着名字似的。

他本来还在担心自己会转头就忘记（即使有超级速度，反复忘记再反复重温恐怕还是挺麻烦的），但事实证明他目前只是无法记住人名而已。这让他放心不少，毕竟他现在需要担忧的太多，所以任何一点不那么差的迹象对他来说都可称之为好消息。

在克拉克至少了解了自己来自于氪星、拥有非同寻常的一些力量、成长于堪萨斯、他的父母、他的敌人等等基础信息后，阿尔弗雷德出现在了他面前。

“肯特先生，”他开口，克拉克则点点头，能对别人呼唤自己的名字而作出回应，这感受已经比一个小时前好了太多，阿尔弗雷德的语气不算熟络，但意外地又让克拉克没有距离感，“不介意的话我可以带您去熟悉一下您的卧室。”

这间卧室在布鲁斯把克拉克带回这里时就已经准备好了，不过在阿尔弗雷德的预计里，以为这个年轻人不会那么快醒来——他遭受的太多，再睡一会儿未必是坏事。

克拉克看了看布鲁斯，却并不明白为什么要征询布鲁斯的意见，布鲁斯也不明白，不过还是点了点下颌。

“所以他是真的……”布鲁斯的手指随着他的管家和克拉克离开的步伐抬起又放下，身后的电脑正在生成着检查报告，戴安娜则默契地接下了他的后半句话：

“失忆了。”

戴安娜想了想又很快补充，“也不是完全，至少还记得你在那个雨夜把他砸到墙上的片段。”

“外星脑袋确实挺不可理喻的，”布鲁斯苦笑了一下，不知道对克拉克只记得自己名字该持有什么态度，“但这也是个好机会……”

他在等待克拉克醒来的这段日子里，已经预设除了无数个面对他醒来后的方案，失忆的状况虽然令他始料未及，但又确实能让那个曾经被排在很后面的备用方案成为最佳方案。

“我们可以重新构建他的记忆，消除掉那些会让他成为地球上不确定因素的部分、给他一个……”布鲁斯斟酌了一下措辞，“更美好的。”

美好都是虚幻的，他并不相信这类形容词真的存在。但即使这样，他也认为克拉克值得拥有——或必须拥有，从各种方面来说。人类在植入和消除记忆方面的尝试早就突破了无数的不可能，而再给他点时间，他相信他可以做到更极致。

“但他不是已经了解了自己大部分的过去了吗？”

“那些片面的文字？图片？带有我主观情绪的注释？”布鲁斯纠正道，“那只可称之为了解，并不是记忆，记忆应该是深入在脑部神经里的、立体的影像，它们应该丰富而带有各种感情色彩，绝不止是一个小时的复习那么简单。”

“所以你准备让他复习完过去以后又抹除这些过去？”

“不需要我们抹除，他现在就是一片空白，我们要做的无非是重新制造。”

戴安娜知晓这个方案的初衷大部分是出于他的负罪感、小部分则是那个“梦”仍旧在困扰着布鲁斯，不管在哪个方案里，阻止那个梦境变成现实都是他的考虑因素。她能够理解，但却对做法不尽赞同。

“你有没有想过，比起那些……你目前最需要做的其实是重新构建和克拉克的关系？”和布鲁斯的想法有所不同的是，戴安娜倒是认为克拉克的失忆只是暂时情况，也就是说，再给他点时间他就会记起那个晚上不止是布鲁斯把他扔了出去——他也没把布鲁斯轻拿轻放。

毕竟他的胸口被捅了个惨不忍睹的洞，后遗症在所难免，就算是超人，也需要恢复的时间。

“我？和超人的关系？”布鲁斯斜了斜眼睛，又反问回去，“我和他有什么关系？”

“医生？屋主？对手？一时半会儿的临时搭档？我不确定，似乎哪种身份都挺适合你的。”戴安娜抱着双臂，她认为布鲁斯最先该学会的是如何和这个承载了他许多复杂情绪的氪星人相处——愧疚、防备、期待——毕竟要让超人重新融入这个世界并不是那么简单的事情，那需要相当长的一段时间，更棘手的则是他现在还失忆了。

这在屏幕前调看着相关资料的布鲁斯没出声，戴安娜总比他客观得多，但，这不代表他就要接受她的提议。这是个绝佳的机会，他必须抓住。戴安娜还想说什么，却被离开了半个小时后又回来的克拉克打断了：

“抱歉，布鲁斯，还有这位女……”

“戴安娜，”被反复问到名字的人并没有生气，她依旧面带笑容回应，在克拉克充满歉意的眼神中看了看布鲁斯，“真奇怪，他却能记住你的名字。”

“大概是因为我把他扔了出去，疼痛总是令人印象深刻的。”布鲁斯没什么表情，“我送你出去。”

“我自己出去就行，”戴安娜只是意味深长地“唔”了一声，没再打算听这个固执的家伙否认点什么，而是走近了仍杵在门口显得有点局促的、失忆的氪星人，“克拉克，有什么事吗？”

“所以我现在应该做什么？”

“阿尔弗雷德——就是刚刚那位带着你熟悉这里的管家——让你做什么？”布鲁斯在克拉克的视线越过戴安娜看向自己时开口了。

“他让我洗了个澡，然后换上了他准备的衣服，”克拉克向下拉了拉衣领，布鲁斯和戴安娜则同时注意到这间套头衫穿在他身上显然有点小了，“接着让我下来通知你该回楼上吃晚餐了。”

“那就照他说的做。”

戴安娜和两人告了别，临走前克拉克再一次问了她的名字，并且自己又快速无声地念了好几遍。目送着她的背影消失后，布鲁斯就准备带克拉克回楼上了，他需要处理的事情还非常多，光是研究这个氪星人的身体状况就够他忙一晚上了。他捧着平板一只手在上面划拉着，克拉克则拘谨而快速地紧跟在他身边，布鲁斯偶尔抬头看到几乎是贴着自己的人时不悦地皱了眉，而克拉克在意识到他的情绪后不好意思地笑了。

“抱歉，我只是……毕竟你是我现在唯一记得的人。”克拉克稍微退开了一点点，不过那大概只有三公分的距离基本可以忽略不计，“我不确定如果不紧跟着你的话会不会对这里造成什么破坏或是……刚刚那位老人提醒我，建议我还是跟着你一起行动比较好。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯关了手里的电子设备，在走进电梯前站定了，“阿尔弗雷德还跟你说了什么？”

“他还说希望我明白你和他都不是会对我造成威胁的坏人，不必抱有什么害怕的心理。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，阿尔弗雷德这话绝对说反了。即使他是失忆的超人，他的力量也仍存在于这具躯体内，并且短期内未必会记起如何恰当地控制。不过布鲁斯没准备就这个问题和这个也许听过就忘的人争辩。

“你应该怕的，”他撇了撇嘴，在克拉克也站到他旁边后按下了按键，“毕竟我把你扔了出去。”

——而且印象深刻到即使你忘记一切，都不会忘记曾被我伤害。

这不是玩笑话，但克拉克却不知从哪个字眼里读出了点幽默感，他笑了一下，露出了几颗牙齿，“我能问问那晚到底发生了什么吗？毕竟你的资料里并没有记载。”

“……我攻击了你，你为了保护世界而死——被我原准备用来对付你的武器。”电梯缓慢上行，很快又停了下来。

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“那‘原准备’的意思是，”克拉克没跟着布鲁斯跨步的动作有所行动，而是站在了原地，他有那么一会儿露出迷惑的表情，因为布鲁斯的描述实在太过简略了，“让我死去的人并不是你？”

布鲁斯不知该不该简单地回答“是”或者“不是”，这很难界定。他在心里认为自己要负相当大的责任，鉴于他曾让眼前这个人失望、让他承受误会、因为一时地被蒙蔽而踏入卢瑟的陷阱、同时又让玛莎再一次面对了失去……

“是，也不是，”最后他选择诚实以对，“罪魁祸首有很多，而我绝对是其中之一。”

如果这个醒来的超人是留存有完整记忆的话，也许会对布鲁斯这番话感到释然——在布鲁斯的猜测中应该是这样，毕竟他原本也没有那么了解真实的超人该是什么样的。至少目前在他眼前的这位，既没有表达出对凶手应该有的愤怒，也没有他想象中的释然，他只是简单理解并消化了一下布鲁斯包含不少含义的回答后，终于踏出了电梯。

“这样……”他又扯了扯领子，布鲁斯注意到这是他第四次这么做了，大概自己这件不知何年何月扔在角落又被阿尔弗雷德翻出来的衣服、套在这个大个子身上确实给他造成了不小的折磨，“不过那也不重要了。”

“……”在布鲁斯发问之前，克拉克抢先回答了他：

“毕竟你还是救了我。”

布鲁斯希望克拉克至少能够记得自己是曾经试图杀死他的人，但克拉克却似乎对此并不在乎。布鲁斯有根神经动了一动，却没有表现出来，而克拉克也好像已经在短时间内适应了布鲁斯的漠然。

“快走吧，”他只是这么说，岔开了话题，“不能及早在餐桌旁坐下的话后果会很可怕。”

“比被你扔出去还可怕？”

“比那可怕得多，”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“你不会想体验的。”

“我会把这话告诉阿……”克拉克在布鲁斯的提示下念出了名字，“如果我等下还记得的话。”

布鲁斯终于笑了笑，被克拉克捕捉到了，同时他还听到了那声小小的、从鼻子里发出来的气音，那里面藏着布鲁斯的真实情绪，克拉克能够分辨得出。

“我会让阿尔弗雷德帮你准备适合你的衣服的，你醒来得太突然，那大概让他有点措手不及。”布鲁斯指了指他这件勉勉强强吊在胯骨位置的衣服，又替阿尔弗雷德解释了一下。

“谢谢。”克拉克和善地回应了布鲁斯的好意——哪怕他仍是面无表情，甚至连视线的焦点都没有完完全全地放到他身上过。

他突然发现，和这个既熟悉又陌生、以及在仅剩的记忆里把他重重扔出去的男人同处一室的感觉，一点也不糟。


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克从街上回到韦恩大宅时，布鲁斯已经在给自己灌咖啡了，如果没有紧急事务或是会议安排的话，阿尔弗雷德通常不会叫醒布鲁斯，克拉克也觉得在他夜巡之后仅睡了两三个小时的情况下把他喊起来有点残忍——但今天布鲁斯特意空出了半天的行程，为的就是带克拉克去见他的母亲。他向阿尔弗雷德问了好后便吃起了自己那份早餐——其实他并不是非得吃这些的，但阿尔弗雷德执意要为他准备一份，克拉克也就接受了这份好意。

他把塞进嘴里的面包咽下去后，向布鲁斯道了早安。

布鲁斯放下咖啡杯又拿起了面前的报纸，头都没抬，“我昨晚又把你扔出去了吗？”

在这里住了一周以来，克拉克已经习惯了这个问题，他把这理解为布鲁斯独特的向自己问候早安的方式。于是他好脾气地扬起嘴角，“是啊，一如既往。”

实际上布鲁斯并不认为氪星人会做梦，但他需要确定克拉克的失忆现象是否有所好转、还是如他预期的一样毫无进展。至于克拉克，他也没觉得那是梦。那只是在某种状态下记忆自动性地反复播放而已，但这片段并不是仅仅终止于那几分钟的，克拉克从醒来的第二天就发现那些片段一到夜晚是会向前后延伸的，第三天开始他要求踏出这里出去逛逛（在戴好眼镜和帽子的情况下），布鲁斯审慎地看了他起码十分钟、像是在分析他的动机后，又和戴安娜——他现在终于能记住戴安娜的名字了——通了话，才同意克拉克这一再普通不过的要求。其实也并不算同意，因为克拉克明白布鲁斯在他身上置放了多少个追踪器。

等他出去转了一圈再回来后就发现，散步也是个不错的方式，因为这对他记起那个哥谭的雨夜大有益处。看，他现在都能确定他被扔出去时正身处哥谭，并且，他很想问问布鲁斯为什么不告诉自己、那晚并不是他攻击自己那么简单，因为他清清楚楚地想起了，自己是如何地抓着布鲁斯撞通了一幢楼的。

不过，这一切克拉克暂时没打算告诉布鲁斯，有一些事他总得靠自己，毕竟，他不能什么事都依靠布鲁斯来帮他完成。

何况每天醒来被布鲁斯的那个问句问候倒也异常有趣。

克拉克放慢了进食的速度，等他剩余的那两口咖啡彻底变凉后，布鲁斯才终于用手帕沾了站嘴角。克拉克正想说“那我们出发吧”时，阿尔弗雷德拎着几件衣服走了过来。

“肯特先生，这是为您准备的衣服，”阿尔弗雷德将衣架拎高了些，“我想这一套很适合您即将要做的事。”

布鲁斯抬眼瞄了瞄那件灰蓝色的西装和黑色大衣，简朴低调却正式，材质自不用说，从哪个角度来看，都比克拉克之前穿的衣服好看多了。

但克拉克却好像对此持不同意见，他抓了抓头发，“谢谢……也许，其实不需要大衣，我并不会觉得冷。”

“不怕冷也不代表您能在这种湿冷的天气里光着膀子出去，那会被人当成怪物，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德看向布鲁斯，“虽然哥谭从不缺少怪物，但某人一定不希望再多一个的。”

布鲁斯则用转动的眼珠来表达自己的无辜，他只是坐在一边假装看报纸而已，还什么话都还没说呢。

“但它好像有点重……”

“您会觉得衣服重？”阿尔弗雷德的眉毛微微地挑起来了。

“不我是说，我的意思是……”克拉克有点慌张地看了看布鲁斯，后者正一脸冷漠地喝着咖啡，在感受到克拉克向他抛来的求助意味的眼神后又干脆端着咖啡杯把半个身子转向了另一个方位。

“它只是……看起来过于保暖，稍显厚重了。”

“也是，老人家的眼光确实不值得参考，”管家将自己的头来回摇了几下，“我早就落伍了，分不清现在到底什么时髦。”

真是个呆子。布鲁斯叹了口气，在克拉克慌乱抱歉的神情里走了过去，接过了阿尔弗雷德拎着的大衣。

“如果你不想再浪费时间的话，我建议你现在就穿上。”

如果不是布鲁斯建议过他暂时不要在没必要的时候使用他的超能力的话，克拉克都想用超级速度换上衣服了。

阿尔弗雷德看着克拉克抱着衣服乖乖进了衣帽间，“肯特先生意外地更乐于接受你的意见。”

“是啊，因为我把他扔了出去。”布鲁斯套上了早放在一边外套，他记得这件大衣正是在他看克拉克“被下葬”那天穿着的。而他今天又穿上它，意义却完全不同。

“这句话都该让我的耳朵起茧子了，”阿尔弗雷德挺了挺腰背，开始收拾桌上的盘子，“希望您能多跟肯特先生学学不浪费食物的传统美德。”

“多谢夸奖，潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克在布鲁斯又要顶嘴前避免了他俩的日常对话，“衣服很合身，真的非常感谢。”

阿尔弗雷德朝克拉克点点头，布鲁斯则光明正大打量了一下，这几天里看惯了他穿最普通的运动衫（而在蝙蝠洞接受检查的时候又大多数时候只需要穿条裤子），突然换上正装，深色系的衣服衬得他那双眼睛更显湛蓝。

“走吧，”布鲁斯没直接发表意见，哪怕克拉克看起来像是真的在期待布鲁斯给出点什么评价的样子，“从这里到斯莫威尔小镇得费上一点时间。”

他们从直升飞机上下来后又换了辆高级轿车当交通工具。布鲁斯亲自当司机，克拉克则突然好奇自己在之前是否会驾驶什么交通工具。不过当上车以后，克拉克的问题全都是围绕于玛莎了。布鲁斯在回答与玛莎相关的问题时，说的话会比平时多一些，而克拉克也是在这些对话中才发现，他所“学习”的那份资料上的好些东西，正是布鲁斯通过玛莎才得知的。

十二月末的堪萨斯还没到最冷的时候，但克拉克甫一下车所感受到的风力、以及布鲁斯用弯曲起的手指抵了抵鼻尖的动作让他觉得阿尔弗雷德的考虑是正确的。

车子停的地方离肯特农场还有一段距离，克拉克也没问布鲁斯为什么不直接停在他家门口，他沉默地跟着布鲁斯向目的地走去，阳光很充沛，各种钻进他鼻子里的味道都缠绕着溜进了他的脑袋，描绘出了一些隐隐约约的画面，满目的金黄，被风吹荡着的秋千，还有停留在树干上的蝴蝶。与他行走在哥谭飘着雨的街道上所浮现的那些场面不同的是，他正行走在他成长的这片宁静的土地上，因而那些画面较之此前更丰富，更生动。

直到他们在一片农田前停下，沿着农田旁的小路看到尽头，就是一幢独立的屋子，而一位妇人正背对着她们忙碌着。

“你还是什么都没想起来？”布鲁斯看着在他们眼里小小的、瘦弱的身影向克拉克问道。

克拉克没有正面回答布鲁斯，他只是鼓着半边嘴歪了下脑袋摊了摊手。他认为布鲁斯会把这默认为肯定的答复。

“我以为你至少会记得玛莎的……”说话的人将手插进了大衣口袋，这动作让克拉克突然有想碰碰他的手背感受一下他的体温的冲动。

“你应当记得。”布鲁斯又重复了一遍。

“我可以假装我记得。”克拉克也将视线和布鲁斯放到了同一处，那位勤劳的妇人仍是弯着腰在收拾稻草。

“不，别这么做，”布鲁斯像是紧张了一下，因为克拉克能看到他放在大衣里的手动了一动，转瞬即逝，又被他自己压了下来，“永远别欺骗玛莎。”

他沉默了下来，克拉克知道自己不必问为什么，因为他清楚布鲁斯会说下去。虽然没什么明确具体的原因，但他能感受到当事情和玛莎有关时，布鲁斯总有些不一样——他会变得不那么布鲁斯，那些刻意而为的漠然和冰冷，会在他提起玛莎的时刻收敛许多。

“当我第一次来看望玛莎时，也是站在这个位置，隔着这段距离，我无法再往前多跨进一步。但玛莎看到了我，她停下了手里的农活，摘下了草帽拿在胸前，略带谨慎却又坚定地向我走来，而我那时竟想转身就逃。”

“然后玛莎喊住了我，在我刚转身的时候，她大声地朝我这儿喊，问我‘你是克拉克的朋友吗？’。我僵在原地，无法回答，不知道该如何告诉这位老人自己是曾想杀死她儿子的人。”

“她挽过了我的胳膊，我跟着她的动作转身。她的眼睛亮了一下，说总觉得我很熟悉，一定是在哪儿见过我。她邀请我进屋，给我倒了热茶。我试图欺骗她，告诉她我只是来这儿看地的商人，但那显然失败了……我又试着说我是你的朋友……”布鲁斯说到这里停了停，从克拉克这个角度看过去，只能分辨出他眼睛里浓厚的伤感又重了一些。

他现在是真的想把布鲁斯的手从大衣的口袋里拿出来，然后将他团在自己的手心给他传递去一些温度了。

“但我说不出口，我害你死去——即使是间接的，我怎么可能会是你的朋友？我喝完了茶，花了一个小时告诉了玛莎发生过的一切，我并不是在求她原谅或是任何别的企图，我只是，无法欺骗她，而她有知晓真相的权利，在经历那么多失去之后，她——”

“她原谅了你。”这不是个问句，克拉克肯定地说，“并且接纳了你。”

“是啊，如此不可置信，她竟然真的这么做了。”

她当然会这么做，因为我也会这么做的。这句话太过唐突，克拉克将他留在了心里。

“那时我便向玛莎保证，你不会死，而我会把你带回来。”布鲁斯终于又朝前走去，克拉克则站在原地没急着抬开腿、而是看着布鲁斯的后背，他的下一句话被风刮散，零零碎碎地飘进了克拉克的耳朵里。

“这是我的承诺。”

有一阵尖利的敲击声穿透克拉克的耳膜，他闭合上眼睛，看到布鲁斯将他从地上拉起，手推挡在他的胸口。

他复又睁开眼睛，让光线穿透回他的世界，布鲁斯走在前方的身影与记忆里的完美重合。

——“我向你保证，玛莎今夜不会死，”

他记起了这声音，如此清晰。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“噢什么？不……”玛莎下意识地拒绝了来自陌生人突兀的提议，直到几秒后反应过来这道嗓音于她而言是如此熟识，熟识到这根本不可能是真的。

她放下了那捆稻草，手撑着后腰直起了身，在她转回身之前，克拉克逆着光线抢先站定到了她面前，而布鲁斯则站在几步之外的距离，平静的神情，沉默地看着他们。

“妈。”克拉克展开一个大大的笑容，就好像一天前他还站在这个地方对她展开笑容询问她是否需要帮忙似的，斯莫威尔的大风依旧吹乱了他卷卷的头发。一切未曾改变。

玛莎突然发现自己的眼前虽然一片模糊，泪水却流不下来。

哭什么呢。她想，她该好好地、漂亮地笑出来，她的儿子想必是更喜欢看到她的笑容。而真的将她的儿子带回来的布鲁斯也一样。

克拉克还是在笑着，他轻轻地抱了抱玛莎，然后把发着愣的她推上木质台阶后又推进了屋，布鲁斯在后面跟着他们走了进去。克拉克甚至都没空看一下这个从小住到大的家——想必现在布鲁斯对这里比自己还要熟悉了——就被反应过来后终于转回身的玛莎搂紧了。

他弯低了膝盖和腰，好让玛莎抱得不那么累。

玛莎将头搁在克拉克的肩上，用口型对着布鲁斯说了两次谢谢，却没发出声音。如果有机会，她更想做的是招招手将布鲁斯唤来，也将他一同拥入怀，像对待自己的孩子一样——即使布鲁斯偶尔会在玛莎用“你们这些年轻人”来指代他和克拉克时小声纠正说他已不再年轻了，但在玛莎看来，布鲁斯依旧像是个孩子，而这和年龄无关。

布鲁斯以轻轻点头作为对玛莎的回应，他在玛莎那几乎想让他逃开的温柔注视中，退到门外又安静地看了一会儿这对母子久违又漫长的拥抱后，替他们带上了门。


	3. Chapter 3

“所以你的记忆重制机……还是什么的，”一身运动装的戴安娜抽下了脖子上挂着的毛巾，坐在了电脑前，而屏幕上的布鲁斯正在蝙蝠洞的电脑前敲敲打打着什么，“进度怎么样了？”

“我还在收集信息，争取让这段记忆更全面更完善。”布鲁斯没抬头，戴安娜早就习惯了和这种时刻保持高强度工作状态的人进行视讯通话。

“我还是很好奇你准备怎么做。”

“前人已经告诉过我们，记忆是有代码的，”说话的人终于从这块屏幕前离开，又转去了另一块屏幕前，导致屏幕那头的人只能听见他的声音却看不到他入镜，“完整的信息、准确的代码，已有的机器再加点儿氪星技术，也不算太难办到。”

“看来莱克斯卢瑟的硬盘真是帮了你不少忙。”在今天之前，戴安娜还始终觉得布鲁斯的想法太过天真，不过现在看来，似乎这种做法也不是什么天方夜谭，她仍无法完全赞同这个设想，不过想要改变布鲁斯已有的决定可能比植入一段记忆更难。

“我等下就去见阿曼达沃勒，”布鲁斯走回了正在进行通话的电脑前，戴安娜注意到他已经挽好了衬衫的袖子准备披上外套出发了，“顺利的话我们的计划很快就可以步入正轨。”

“你确定不需要我和你一起去，待在外面以防万一？”

“没那个必要，”布鲁斯谢绝了戴安娜的好意，他并不想戴安娜因为这种小事而承受任何一点暴露的可能，“她正有求于我，我们各取所需而已。”

布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞的时候克拉克正照常坐在里面翻阅那个关于他的文件夹，克拉克对此的解释是即使能记住这些资料，他还是需要多看看文字和照片，想试试看这样能不能勾起他的回忆，毕竟和玛莎的重逢也没能对他的记忆有任何帮助，所以他只能尝试再从这个角度进行努力。因此，在阿尔弗雷德也在的情况下，他也就默认了克拉克拥有进入蝙蝠洞的权限。

他脱下了西装搭在一边，正准备拿出刚刚的交易所得到的档案、就发现今天的克拉克有些不同——他显然是刚从外面回来，因为他还穿得相对正式，那副用于掩饰真实身份的眼镜也正架在他的鼻梁上。虽然在哥谭没有人在乎这个外来人到底长什么样，但布鲁斯还是为克拉克弄了这副眼镜以防万一。

“你手上的是什么？”布鲁斯盯着克拉克手上捏着的那一团蓝色布料发问，那不是属于这里的东西，出现在从没带回过什么的克拉克手上也有点奇怪。

“呃……一件衣服？”

布鲁斯的目光变得谨慎了，“你偷了别人的衣服？”

他对“偷”别人的衣服确实还挺有经验的，在他已经慢慢回来的记忆里、那段从海里爬上来顺手拿走别人晾在外面的衣服的片段让他自己都哭笑不得。但——

“什么？不，这是我买的。”克拉克拎着衣服的肩线两处将衣服展开来，深蓝的底色上一个拙劣的蝙蝠侠标记浮现开来，“阿尔弗雷德为我准备了钱包和手机，他认为当我行走在街道上时，应该像一个完完全全的正常人。”

从超人去世那天开始，这种仿照超人制服和蝙蝠侠制服的样式所生产出来的T恤就开始成为了街头小贩们新一轮的热销品，若说有什么噱头的话，无非就是超人那款背面印有的REMEMBER（布鲁斯早在衣服出现于市面时就调查过）。而可笑的是世人想要铭记的这位英雄却失去了记忆，世事向来讽刺，布鲁斯对此不知该作何评价。

“……我以为你至少可以买你自己的？”布鲁斯的眼皮跳了一下，总觉得超人拿着印有蝙蝠侠标记的衣服这件事分外奇怪，“那毕竟是你用牺牲换来的。”

“我并没有死，却要买一件‘为了纪念我死去’的纪念品，不是很奇怪吗？”克拉克眼睛向上瞟了瞟，口气无辜，“何况我觉得你这件更好看些。”

布鲁斯用一个白眼回应了克拉克这句意味不明的夸赞，没再准备继续这种无谓的话题，他还有一叠厚厚的资料需要去处理，发生在中途城的事让他意识到，组建一个超级英雄联盟这件事需要尽快进入实施阶段，只有当这个联盟初具雏形后，克拉克的记忆才可以省略更多不必要的细节而直接进入关键的部分。他没再管克拉克和那件看起来实在难以评价的T恤，准备着手自己的事情。在克拉克住在这里的这段时间里，他们已经习惯了各做各的，克拉克通常很自觉、也很恪守界限，不太会过问和打扰到布鲁斯。

但今天他显然没打算就这么离开蝙蝠洞。

“……你还有什么事吗？”布鲁斯把翻开的本子又合上，转身面对着一直锁定在他背上的视线。

“我只是……突然有点好奇。”克拉克拿下了眼镜，放在了离他最近的桌子上，那双眼睛就这么真诚地直视着布鲁斯。

“好奇什么？”

“我们的关系？”克拉克的问题清楚得就好像他用上了那份、他作为专业记者时应当具备的词句组织能力，“我是说，以前你想杀死我，现在你又在帮助我，我在想我们到底是什么关系。”

被问到这问题的人明显对这突如其来的问题毫无准备，回答也含糊其辞，“……也许以后我们会是同事。”

在布鲁斯试图制造的记忆里，超人应该已经是他们这个联盟的领导者，而蝙蝠侠会是超人的同事，就像其他任何一名英雄一样。

“这样……”克拉克回味了一下这个极其敷衍的回答，“我还以为我们不管怎么说都算得上是朋友呢，毕竟连玛莎都这么说。”

“……我从不交朋友。”布鲁斯眼睛垂了垂，将自己站立的方位又面对向屏幕，不想再直面这个越了线的氪星人。

“是吗？”克拉克的声音由远及近，他不仅没有退出这私人空间，反而向布鲁斯靠近了，“你刚刚和那位女士可不是这么说的。”

布鲁斯的手刚撑上桌面又立刻移开了，他迅速转回了身，身体里的戒备神经立刻紧绷起来，“……你跟踪我？”

他快速思考了一下，当他没空盯着克拉克的时候，这件事是交给阿尔弗雷德完成的……同谋昭然若揭。

“不，不是跟踪，我可以解释，我只是……”克拉克单手抓了把头发，另一只手里的衣服因为过于用力而被揉皱，“我只是，听说你要去见她，又无意中听到了她的一些部署，所以我想确保你不会有危险。”

“照你这么说，你前几次跟着我出去夜巡也不是故意的？”布鲁斯的眼神开始尖锐起来，而克拉克解释的声音也随之变小了。

“……你发现了……”

他当然发现了，任谁被一个无处不在的眼神盯着都会有所察觉，更遑论以他的观察力。他曾试图点破这件事然后提醒克拉克当他快速飞过某处的时候，带起的风实在太引人注目了。但克拉克除了跟着他飞来飞去之外倒也没做出什么更逾矩的事情，更没有插手打扰他的每一次行动，所以布鲁斯还是压下了这件事。

反正他最终都会忘记的……这没有什么意义。

“……我并不需要睡眠，你知道的，所以我只是好奇你会不会也像我的记忆里那样把别人扔出去……”

“超人拥有旺盛的好奇心，”布鲁斯用手指按了按自己的眉心，“我应该在你的资料里再加上这一条的。”

“对不……”当和布鲁斯的对话陷入僵局的时候，道歉是个好选择，克拉克早就掌握了一点和布鲁斯相处的小技巧（同时也从戴安娜和阿尔弗雷德那里打听到了一点）。不过在今天这种局面下，它不太管用。

“没必要道歉，”布鲁斯抬手制止了他，“我没有明确我们之间的界限是我的问题，不过从今天之后，我会好好考虑的。”

即使出于好意，克拉克也明白自己是理亏的那一个。他只能安静退到一边，看着布鲁斯硬生生中断了自己手头准备做的事而又去换上了制服，在克拉克又想说什么的时候用一个眼神警告他“至少今天不许跟来”后戴上了头套。克拉克考虑了一下，最终没有飘出韦恩大宅又去进行自己毫无意义的“跟踪”行为。一个晚上连续惹怒布鲁斯两次不会是个好主意。他依旧规规矩矩地靠步行了几条街打发了一小段时间，等他回到房间的时候，房间门正打开着，阿尔弗雷德正叠着他刚刚忘在蝙蝠洞的衣服，然后将它放在了床尾。

“我猜您应该会想要穿这件衣服？所以已经帮您洗好烘干了。”阿尔弗雷德做完了手上的事才直起腰回身对克拉克点点头，，“需要提醒您的是，它有点褪色，也有点缩水，依我所见它还非常脆弱——”

克拉克明白阿尔弗雷德是在描述这件衣服从各方面来说都不是一件合格的衣服，可能在这位挑剔的管家眼里它甚至都算不上是件“衣服”，用阿尔弗雷德给他的钱买下了它，多少让克拉克有点心生抱歉。

“——但我还是很意外您买下了它，”阿尔弗雷德朝外走去，克拉克则带着点惊讶的表情靠近床边，管家的声音响在他的脑后，“也许您现在就会想试试它？”

“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德，太感谢您了。”克拉克笑了，他还真的挺想穿穿看的。

“虽然有点冒昧，但不知您是否有兴趣听一听老人家的意见？”克拉克刚脱下上衣，在阿尔弗雷德走到门口又转身的瞬间被吓了一下，他赶紧又把衣服套上，从床沿站了起来。阿尔弗雷德已经习惯了这个年轻人过分的礼貌，所以倒也没有再纠正什么。

“您说。”

“肯特先生，能够照顾别人的想法是个极其优秀的品质，不过当对象是布鲁斯少爷的时候，”阿尔弗雷德观察着克拉克的表情从方才的轻松变成了听到某个名字时的些微不自在，“如果太在意少爷的想法，恐怕您永远没法和他成为朋友。”

“我……”克拉克差点脱口而出的疑问被自己咽了回去，阿尔弗雷德什么都知道，他早就该明白了。

“不过我猜您本来也不是很在意少爷在想什么，是吗？”

“……但他说他不交朋友，”克拉克偶尔也觉得这位英国管家可能才是拥有最神奇的超能力的存在，而他愿意被这位老人看透，“也或者他只是不想和我成为朋友。”

“能和少爷成为朋友的人确实少之又少，”说话的人将手又习惯性地交叠搁在了后腰处，“不过，凡事总有例外，不是吗？”

“您认为我可以成为例外？”克拉克把手掌放在脖子后面，无意识地来回搓动着。

“如果您愿意的话，”阿尔弗雷德的表情还是如常严肃，但眉眼间的舒展克拉克也不是看不懂——

“那么，晚安了，肯特先生。”

“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”

克拉克盯着关上的门发了会儿愣后，才想起换上了那件自己买的T恤站到镜子前看了一眼。不是太合身，廉价的布料被他的肌肉艰难地撑开，胸前那个蝙蝠的图案也因此而变形，显得分外滑稽。明明和布鲁斯毫无关系，但他还是忍不住想象了下当布鲁斯看到自己穿着这件明显嫌小的衣服时所会展露出的那种表情——大概会有细小的嘲讽式的笑意，然后是不留余地的指责，诸如：真希望你的能力里包含了超级审美，之类的。

他在衣服被撑坏前脱了下来，想了想，又叠好放到了一边，他准备明天就穿着这件衣服下去吃早餐。怎么说呢，他还真有点期待布鲁斯目睹它被穿上时会作何反应。

在克拉克看来，如果能看到布鲁斯向上弯起嘴角的话，倒也未尝不是一种收获。


	4. Chapter 4

隔天克拉克套着那件T恤从卧室到达餐厅的时候，布鲁斯已经坐在那里捏着眉心了，克拉克猜想今天韦恩企业一定又有他不得不出席的重要会议，否则这个点，他不会出现在这里。倒是托了他这件衣服的福——或是还有一部分原因是克拉克小心翼翼的动作，他为了让这件衣服不要那么快被撑坏真的努力紧绷起了肌肉——布鲁斯的表情看起来没那么烦躁了。

“你丢失记忆的时候连仅有的审美都丢掉了？”当克拉克轻轻在那张椅子上挪着步子坐下的时候，和他预想中一般刻薄的嘲讽如期而至。

不知怎么克拉克觉得这句话让一整个早上的气氛都变得好了起来。他明白布鲁斯有无数种向他问候早安的方式，只是其中不包括真正的“早安”这句话罢了。

“你也早安。”克拉克想拎起胸前那个蝙蝠侠的标志，不过考虑到可能会带来的后果，他还是放弃了，只是反问了句，“真的有那么糟？”

布鲁斯没说话，他准备用行动回答。手上握着的小咖啡勺被他含进了嘴里后又拿了出来，他向克拉克的方位倾身过去，伸直了手臂，布鲁斯的指甲修剪的平整光滑，不会造成任何破坏。但他显然很明白该怎么使力。当布鲁斯的大拇指和食指捏起裹在克拉克上臂的袖口并扯出一个弧度的时候，克拉克总算明白了布鲁斯想做什么，而在此之前，他竟然只是盯着布鲁斯的脸慢慢靠近，分不清到底为什么看到布鲁斯挂着意味不明的笑朝自己靠近时、自己竟然呆呆地无法给出任何反应。

“噢……”克拉克没克制住自己想阻止这场恶作剧的动作，等他在椅子上侧着身举起右手想阻止布鲁斯的恶作剧时，被折磨太久的廉价布料终于从他腋下的缝合处裂开了一条小口，在嘶啦嘶啦的声音中，变成了挂在克拉克身上的布条。

“啧，这可真尴尬。”布鲁斯慢悠悠地坐回了原位，转而拿起了报纸。

实际上尴尬的只有克拉克而已。

“唔……你现在大概是欠我一件衣服了。”克拉克把那些破布条扯走了、还不忘细心地把散落在地上的也捡起来团在手心（让阿尔弗雷德少麻烦一些总是好的）。被布鲁斯嘲笑品位在他的预计之内，但之后这些，他则完全没想过。好在他现在对光着上半身在韦恩大宅里走来走去已经没那么不适应了，所以就光着吃完早餐也没什么问题。

“不需要我提醒你，这是用我的钱买的吧？”布鲁斯的胳膊撑在了桌子上，整张脸都掩在了报纸后，克拉克特意没使用超级视力，但他还是能猜到报纸后的布鲁斯脸上带着不明显弧度翘起的唇角。他觉得这是布鲁斯独一无二的能力，只要他想，即使你看不到他的脸，也能感受到他想传达的情绪。

“我想你现在该庆幸你失去记忆了，否则你会明白你欠我的可不止一件衣服。”布鲁斯终于放下了报纸（克拉克怀疑他压根一个字都没看进去），他扯过餐巾点了点嘴角，“你慢慢吃吧。”

克拉克目送着他在视线里消失，又问向一旦布鲁斯离开餐桌就会摇着头立刻出现的阿尔弗雷德，他收拾着布鲁斯没动几口的早餐，在要拿走那碟堆放着曲奇饼和一个完整的三明治之前，克拉克先他一步拿过了。

“所以……我能问问我还欠了布鲁斯什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德抬眼看了看他，“您如果非要知道的话，那么我已知里的就有一栋位于大都会的大楼，一颗卫星，还有一辆蝙蝠车。”

克拉克咀嚼的动作停了两下，手上抓着的那块饼干还没来得及塞在嘴里，布鲁斯悉悉索索的穿衣声直达他的耳膜……

“我很高兴我忘了那些。”他又塞进了一块饼干，翻着眼睛小声对阿尔弗雷德说。

“依我看也是。”

管家拿走了盘子，转身又为克拉克面前的杯子里倒了点咖啡，以免他被满嘴的饼干噎坏，他并没有忘记这种事发生的可能性为零，不过现在，他已经习惯把克拉克当作一个普通人来看待了。

“另外，肯特先生，如果下次少爷再故意弄坏您的衣服，请一定记得要告诉我。”

克拉克安静地扫光了阿尔弗雷德准备的一切食物，他现在觉得阿尔弗雷德已经把他当自己人了。阿尔弗雷德的态度一直很微妙也很模糊，他流露出的可能比布鲁斯更少。但是，克拉克越来越能感受到他的善意，很多很多的善意。

早餐结束后他跟着阿尔弗雷德一起出发去了布鲁斯的另一处住宅。哥谭的所有街道克拉克都已经逛了个遍，如果不是他每次都规规矩矩地靠步行，了解这个城市根本不需要那么多时间。总是躲在韦恩大宅里可无法帮助他恢复记忆，但他明白现在盯着超人的可不仅是卢瑟的眼线们，政府和军方也仍旧没对他掉以轻心，克拉克有着和布鲁斯相同的考量，所以即使不需布鲁斯提醒，他也没准备就这么突然出现在除了哥谭以外的城市。于是在这种稍显无聊的时刻，跟着阿尔弗雷德了解更多的布鲁斯就成了个不错的选项。他偶尔听阿尔弗雷德说起过一两次那幢矗立在湖边的玻璃房子，极富情趣，是布鲁斯以总裁身份参加完酒宴后常去的地方。

“乱七八糟，”阿尔弗雷德开门就一阵嫌恶，洒在地毯上的红酒渍，七七八八倒着的空酒瓶被阿尔弗雷德和克拉克一路捡起，直至走到那张大床前，阿尔弗雷德又弯腰捡起了在床头散落一地的安全套，“韦恩家的酒窖和后代们就是消失在这里的。”

“咳……”克拉克被老人的抱怨逗笑了，但又觉得笑似乎不太礼貌，于是把它转变成了一声轻咳。

“不敢相信到了他这个年纪，我还要为他操这么多心，”阿尔弗雷德掀走了被子和床单准备换洗，克拉克眼疾手快地接过后，又迅速帮他处理了房子里的其余垃圾。

“我想……其实，布鲁斯很清楚自己在做什么。”

“是啊，他很清楚该怎么害死自己，在损害自己的健康这件事上，你永远不知道少爷有多少花样。”阿尔弗雷德倒了一杯酒，向克拉克示意了一下，克拉克摆手拒绝后，老人便自己喝了起来，“而他身边甚至都没个人能照看他一下。”

克拉克不知该如何接续这话题，在他为数不多跟着布鲁斯夜巡的日子里，有不少次他都想帮上哪怕一点点忙。但布鲁斯看起来无所不能，咬着牙就能应付一切，这让克拉克却步。他不确定自己施以的援手在布鲁斯看来，到底是好意还是打扰。

“我原先只期望少爷能给韦恩家留下个一子半孙的，但世事总不尽如人意，”阿尔弗雷德喝完了酒，准备去对付地毯上那块新染上的深色痕迹，“最近我认为，他若是能有个像您这样的朋友也很好。”

“可惜朋友并不是单方面的一厢情愿就能做的。”克拉克笑得有点无奈。

“当然，当然，交朋友的前提是必须互相了解，这是成为朋友的基础。”阿尔弗雷德一手横在胸前，一手支着下巴，“如果你需要我的建议的话，我会告诉你先从更多地了解少爷做起？”

克拉克刚摆出了个疑惑的表情，就被阿尔弗雷德扔来的“请求”解答了。

“少爷今晚有两场连着的酒会，或许你可以帮忙照看他一下？”

要不是克拉克感受不到冷，半夜在哥谭飘着真不是什么令人愉快的事。他甚至开始佩服起自己的耐心——但同时也更佩服布鲁斯的，这个晚上，他完整地目睹了布鲁斯是如何从容地周旋于各怀目的人之间，应付着一轮轮的不怀好意。在这其中也有意外的发现，有一次他看到布鲁斯借着和一位模特亲昵的借口溜去了一间隐蔽的小房间打了会儿瞌睡。克拉克看到他的头在黑暗的房间里一点一点的时候说不上是什么心情，这肯定睡得不舒服，但聊胜于无。

如果可以的话，他都想干脆把布鲁斯带离这种无聊的场合，然后他把锁进房间让他好好睡上一觉了。

好不容易熬到酒会结束还没完，在酒会的最后前来和布鲁斯攀谈的那位红发女士看起来很合布鲁斯的意，他们贴着脸说了几句，接着克拉克就看到他搂着那位女士上了车。他一路跟着，最后车子果然是在湖边的玻璃屋停下的。

其实光是透过布鲁斯的后脑勺，克拉克都能看到布鲁斯冲着自己翻到天灵盖的白眼。他现在已经不费心于隐藏自己的踪迹了，反正不管他藏得多好，布鲁斯总会发现的。他看着布鲁斯和那位女士一路拥吻着陷进床铺，缠绵了一阵后布鲁斯撑着自己爬起来去浴室洗了个澡，他在湖上飘了一会儿，最后还是去到了正门处。而浴室里的布鲁斯，直到终于感受到那透过玻璃扫在房子里的视线短暂消失了，才擦了擦头发从浴室里走出来。

“克拉克肯特，”布鲁斯系好了浴袍的带子后走到玄关处拉开了门后、贴着墙站到了门廊处，对着空气没什么好气地轻喊了一声，克拉克果不其然从门外掩了进来后顺手带上了门，“你是不是不懂什么叫适可而止？”

“我只是……”

“允许你住进韦恩大宅不代表你有权进入我的其他私人空间，你跟了我一晚上，到底有什么打算？”布鲁斯不认为克拉克真的对他好奇到了连他和别人上床都要探究的程度，所以，他现在又开始满怀疑心地看待这个不速之客了。

克拉克不知该怎么解释他是受阿尔弗雷德嘱托来照看他的——好吧也许超过了“照看”的范围，但他是好意。即使带着点超出关心范围的私心和好奇，那也是好意。不过他明白，对于布鲁斯这样的性格，单单用“好意”和“我很无聊”无法解释清楚，何况，布鲁斯根本就不会给他解释的机会。

“我只是觉得你需要更多休息。”他放弃了解释，说了一半的真心话。布鲁斯韦恩需要应酬和交际，他十足理解，但真的要把应酬做到这么实打实的地步？难道这比睡眠更重要？

反正布鲁斯抱着那位女士一起倒进大床的画面，对克拉克来说还挺扎眼的。

“看来你连生理需求这件事都不太明白，”布鲁斯挑衅地看着克拉克，“这对我来说也是一种休息，说起来，这又关你什么事？”

布鲁斯气人的本领绝对一流，克拉克告诉自己要沉住气。

“因为我能看到你的新陈代谢正在恶化，还有你的身体，而我作为朋友想……”

“我们不是朋友，”前一天没能回答的问题此刻有了答案，布鲁斯打断了克拉克，他想明白了，他和克拉克的关系确实不好形容，但不管怎么说也绝对够不上可以称为朋友，“现在，在我的客人发现你的存在之前安静地离开，否则我——”

布鲁斯避开了克拉克充斥着许多复杂情绪的眼睛，因为他注意到灵巧的脚步声蹦跳着接近了，在床上半眯着躺了一会儿的女士显然听到了这边的动静，正朝这里走来。

“Ch——”布鲁斯指望着克拉克能识相地消失，然后装作什么都没发生一样喊那位女士的名字。然而他才刚来得及发出了个音节，克拉克的手就反应迅速地、严严实实地捂了上来，布鲁斯的身体反应过来后抬起的手也被克拉克牢牢抓住手腕按在了墙上。

“噢……哇哦，”红发女士站定后揉了揉眼睛，用两种不同语调的感叹词来表达了她目前所见的所想，“我，我不知道这里还有别人……”

换做别人，看到裹着浴袍的布鲁斯韦恩被一个壮硕的男人捂着嘴抵在墙上大概该报警了，不过，这个闯入者——正挂着一个无害的笑容、牙齿白的发亮、镜片后的眼睛充满了真诚——就算她不关心时事也知道，哥谭的反派不长这样。

而且她没看错的话，大总裁的手是不是还亲昵地搭在这位友善先生的腰上呢？既然都很无力，那推拒和抚摸在外人眼里看起来就没太大区别。

“真抱歉打搅了你们，不过我有点要紧事找布鲁斯。”友善先生开口说话了，声音礼貌低沉。

他还叫他布鲁斯……听起来似乎和这位大总裁关系非常亲密。

“噢，噢，我明白，我明白。”布鲁斯也不知道她到底明白了什么，总之她像是酒醒了似的，迅速地拉好了连衣裙的肩带，然后摸索着走向门口，顺路捡起了一路扔在地上的披肩、手机、手提包、以及高跟鞋。

“还以为要玩三个人的……”经过克拉克和布鲁斯的时候，克拉克清楚听见了她这么嘟囔了一句。布鲁斯尝试着曲起膝盖撞了一下克拉克的，后果是只有他自己因为撞击的痛楚皱了眉。每当他告诉自己应该对克拉克放下过度的戒备之时，现实——以及他的膝盖，会告诉他，这个不费吹灰轻轻松松就把他桎梏在墙边动弹不得的氪星人到底拥有多强大的力量。

卑鄙的外星人，妈的，混蛋。布鲁斯保证如果克拉克现在放开他的话，他绝对会用生平学过的所有脏话毫无形象地痛骂他一顿。

他也真的这么做了，在克拉克因为担心自己的动作而会导致布鲁斯呼吸不畅决定松开手的时候，布鲁斯不忿地骂了一句，第二句还没骂出口，克拉克的手掌就又捂上来了。而这回，别说开口，就连挣扎也没有了余地，因为克拉克的身体，也随着他阻止自己出声的动作而倾覆了上来。

“嘘，”克拉克的金属镜架擦过布鲁斯的脸颊皮肤，然后是他压低了的声音自他耳际的方位发出，“那位女士正好奇地贴在门边听着里面的动静呢。”

布鲁斯斜过眼睛，朝着贴向自己的侧脸狠狠瞪了一记。克拉克大概是接收到了，因为布鲁斯能感受到他因为笑而绷直了一下的身体肌肉。

操他的钢铁之躯，有什么好笑的？

“如果你不想明天的报纸又满是关于布鲁斯韦恩的桃色绯闻——”克拉克还是放松了手上的力道，仅仅是手上的，而另一只按着他的手则腾出来拿走了眼镜、布鲁斯能听到那可怜的小东西被丢弃到地上的声音、接着那只手就移到了布鲁斯的腰侧。克拉克又稍稍移动了一下，两个人几乎可以说是完完全全地贴在一起了：

“——或者给自己找更多麻烦的话，最好还是先别动。”

克拉克把脑袋别了过来，冲被压着的人眨了眨眼睛。而后者知道克拉克的鼻尖离自己的不会超过两厘米。

布鲁斯韦恩从来不是个怕麻烦、也不介意给自己找麻烦的人。

不过现在，他真的有点不敢动了。


	5. Chapter 5

如果说克拉克自作主张地跟踪他的行程、潜入他的住处、破坏他的夜晚哪怕对他进行近身压制都在布鲁斯可以接受的预料内的话，那么现在这样不仅在被迫的状态下和他完全贴合、同时感受到克拉克莫名隐约鼓起的某处，绝不能算进他设想过的范围。至于造成这样结果的有一部分原因是因为这段日子以来的相处，让布鲁斯被克拉克那副总是很好说话的面孔、偶尔傻里傻气的话语短暂地麻痹，而忘了他可是初见面就拆开自己车门还扔出好几丈远的那个超人。所以这位超人先生现在的表现不是因为他脾气见长，而是他的脾气本来就不是那么好。

也许他该跟阿尔弗雷德说说，别再对这个笑容具有欺骗性的大个子那么客气了。

诚然，不管布鲁斯是以韦恩企业的总裁抑或是蝙蝠侠活动的这些年，在没有准备的情况下被一个力量悬殊的外星人以近乎暗示的姿势压在墙上是头一遭。不过，只要摒弃愤怒冷静下来的话，这种状况倒也不是应对不了。

“你交朋友的方式一直这么特别？”布鲁斯意有所指地动了动，有点艰难，但让两个人相贴的胯骨间产生些微摩擦总还是能做到。他也学着克拉克压低了声调，脸上的戒备和烦躁也消失了，说话时的浅浅鼻息打在了克拉克仍未撤走的手掌心中。

刚刚还异常得意的克拉克明显僵了一下，非常微弱的热气在他的感官世界里被无限放大，而布鲁斯正似笑非笑、微垂着眼角看向他，棕色的眼睛里是纯粹而纯熟的、布鲁斯独有的、调情式的嘲讽。

他现在深刻地明白了为什么在今晚两场酒宴中，会有那么多人想方设法都要靠得离布鲁斯韦恩更近一些。

还好很快克拉克就反应过来，在目前的状况下，谁才是更有主动权、而谁才是虚张声势的那个。

“我也不知道，”克拉克还是收回了那只刚刚用来阻止布鲁斯出声的手，布鲁斯呼出的气仿佛还留在他的手心里，其实他想让布鲁斯不再乱动的话，不需要用手也能办到，“毕竟我失去记忆了。”

“那我现在明白了，原来你就是这么对待朋友的。”布鲁斯在近距离直视着克拉克，观察着他的表情，虽然没有了眼镜，但布鲁斯仍能对应上当时在卢瑟的酒会上第一次遇见的克拉克肯特——眼神带着探究，微皱着一张脸听着他打混的玩笑话，无论他想把自己表现得多么专业都好，那股难以掩藏的凌厉气势也该让布鲁斯当下就明白，这个记者绝非常人——就像他现在所表现的这样，没什么负担似的接过他的话头，钳制他的力道一点也没放松之外，心情好像还更好了些。

“所以你承认我们是朋友了？”克拉克特意往后仰了点脖子，体贴地让布鲁斯看清他确实是在笑着的。

“不好说，如果你觉得要把对方压在墙上还对他来了反应才能称得上是朋友的话，那我们大概是。”

“唔……关于这部分我很意外也很抱歉，”说着抱歉的人行动上却一点也没有抱歉的意思，还有那该死的笑反而更加肆意，“不过生理需求这件事，布鲁斯韦恩肯定能理解的。”

“你他妈的到底想做什么？”布鲁斯最终还是在这场意义不明的拉锯战中败下阵来，他扬起仍能自由行动的那只手，想通过技巧从这种被限制自由的情况中摆脱出来。克拉克这次依旧没让他如愿，他像是配合布鲁斯的节奏一般，顺手而轻巧地就抓着布鲁斯的手腕反向弯了上去后，再次钉到了墙上。

如果了解是成为朋友的基本的话，那么克拉克该为自己终于能看到布鲁斯在自己面前沉不住气的那一面而高兴了。毕竟在今天之前，一向是他被布鲁斯的刻薄说得哑口无言。

“我当然不会对你做什么，我的本意是——”

他的本意是什么来着？克拉克自己却停住了。跟踪布鲁斯到要看他和别人上床的地步？“礼貌”地请走他自己带回来的女伴？还是像现在这样，让两个人的身体隔着柔软的布料暧昧地触碰、明知失礼越界了也不想纠正、更没法忽视当看着布鲁斯挑衅的眼神时，身体里的那一点点燥热？

克拉克发现自己一时给不出个正确的答案，更没法为自己的异样找个好的借口。

“让你好好睡一觉。”是了，就是这样，他本来只想让布鲁斯能够得到哪怕只有那么一个晚上的充足睡眠而已。

“就这么被你按着两只手站着睡？”布鲁斯颓败地从喉咙里咕噜着哼了一声，“你对朋友可真好。”

“好吧，”虽然不太情愿，但克拉克还是妥协地放开了布鲁斯，“抱歉。”

“浴室在那边，”布鲁斯揉了揉肩，没好气地随便指了一指就走开了，反正这也没有实际的指向意义，“朋友没有帮你解决生理需求的义务，你自便吧。”

布鲁斯本以为今晚这场莫名其妙的闹剧可以到此为止了，但很快他就发现，不止是脾气，需要的话，超人的态度也比自己想象中强硬得多。比如当他说“我希望你好好睡一觉”的时候就不是真的只是说说而已，他会站在床尾看着你，以确保你是真的躺在这张床上安安顿顿地睡下了。

“你有什么毛病？”布鲁斯抽起一个枕头扔了过去，接着这团柔软织物被克拉克接住了。

“我得确保你不会一个转身又变成蝙蝠侠。”

“我不会，”布鲁斯抓了一把头发，扯过被子完全地把自己盖上了，这行为在克拉克看来就是一个再常见不过的、被宠坏的富家少爷，“只要你别再站在这里盯着我睡觉就行。”

“哦，”克拉克的声音透过被子传进布鲁斯耳朵里，“那我去附近转转。”

“半夜两点在布鲁斯韦恩的房产附近晃悠，你确定想以这种方式上新闻？”布鲁斯又一把掀开了被子，在黑暗中辨别着克拉克脸上不知是不是刻意为之的无辜表情，总之，装起傻来倒也真是一把好手，“去沙发上坐着或者躺下会要你的命？”

克拉克又应了一声好，这回是真的安静了。布鲁斯不常能睡个安稳觉，超人就和他同处一室看着他睡觉这个认知也不可能让他睡得更好，但好在，也没有让他变得更糟，他压抑已久的困意在克拉克的视线消失的瞬间就迅速涌来，入睡前他还迷迷糊糊地在想克拉克现在在房子里的哪个角落做着什么这种根本没必要他去操心的事情。

布鲁斯在奢侈的八个小时睡眠后醒来了，这中间他也迷迷糊糊醒过一次，不是因为噩梦，而是因为口渴。他习惯性地闭着眼半坐起来靠记忆摸索床头的酒杯，很快有一杯温热的东西被塞到了他手上。他的嗓子仿佛在冒烟、脑袋又沉得不行，所以睡意浓厚的布鲁斯没管这是什么情况，胡乱地喝完后又满足地躺下继续睡了，而早上起来后，他又忘了这个不值得被记住的细节。

“虽然厨房在这里只是个摆设，但我也不希望被你弄坏。”布鲁斯带着一身沐浴露的香气走出浴室的时候，克拉克正端着平底锅把那两颗煎蛋倒进盘子里，布鲁斯懒懒地擦着头发瞄了两眼后又扑倒在了床上。

“你也早安，”克拉克转身放好了锅又去切吐司，“你睡得不错。”

“嗯，你满意了。”布鲁斯张开双臂，慵懒地把自己埋进了被子里，说这话的时候他歪过了头看在餐桌旁来来回回的克拉克。克拉克听到这声带着起床气的回答，也笑着回身看向他。

布鲁斯现在卸下防备为所欲为的样子让他的心柔和地亮了起来。

自我挣扎了一会儿的布鲁斯还是爬了起来去吃克拉克准备的早餐，没什么特别的好吃或不好吃的感觉，但布鲁斯可能是真的有点饿了，最后吃下去的竟然比平时阿尔弗雷德准备的要多一些。布鲁斯不想去深究到底是哪一点触动了这个氪星人以至于克拉克的心情看起来非常的好，他惯例地吃完就走，去了门外的木桥上活动了一会儿，呼吸一下新鲜空气好让大脑重新高速运作。

克拉克又在这时候悄无声息地来到了他的身后，布鲁斯对此已经不会再有震惊和不适的感受了。

“无论置身于其中多久也好，我对这座城市依旧很陌生。”克拉克也闭上眼睛感受了一下这里的空气，然后像是感慨一般冒出了这句。这让布鲁斯深刻怀疑，他昨晚独自一个在这安静的空间里，到底思考了一些什么。

“那当然，因为你不属于这里。”布鲁斯停下了活动肩膀的动作，他给予的回答几乎是冲口而出，理所当然。

“那么我属于哪里？”克拉克扭过头看他，像是非常真挚地在期待一个答案。

布鲁斯一时不知该如何回答。氪星已经不复存在了，堪萨斯和大都会显然并不是他真正“属于”的地方，即使在人们以为超人死亡的时候举办了盛大的悼礼，他也不会认为这些地方是从里到外真真正正完全接纳了克拉克肯特。

“你不属于哪里。”布鲁斯也转头，对上他的视线，他确定在某一个瞬间，克拉克在听到这个回答时眼底闪过了一抹极细微的失落。

“……你知道我听得见那些声音吧？那些关于我的——”

即使在超人离开了这么久以后的现在，都还有无数的声音在争论着有关超人的一切。反对他的控诉微弱了许多，但并未完全消失，他们坚持认为超人应该滚出地球，因为他不属于这颗星球；坚信他是神的人认为他属于这个世界、属于这个宇宙；别有用心的人认为他应当属于国家属于政府，这样才可以为他们所用……

布鲁斯如今已经不太把多余的时间和情绪用来理会这些外在的一切了，但他仍没有找寻到如何让克拉克也别去理会的方法。

“你只是不记得你曾经多么努力想依循人类社会的原则，最后却只是放任那些被扩大的恶意罢了。”

哪怕他偶尔还是觉得克拉克会令他恼火、令他头疼、甚至令他束手无策，他也知道，克拉克不该再被这么对待。他应当获得更好的、他所期望的生活。

“所以，别再被那些声音左右了，你要知道，你从来只属于你自己。”

布鲁斯说话的时候克拉克就直直地看着他，当下的布鲁斯在他看来实在是自然坦荡而漂亮。他怀疑用漂亮来描述布鲁斯到底合不合适，在他过去写下的稿子及所有被敲出的文字里，从没用漂亮这种在大多数人看来肤浅又轻浮的形容词来形容一个人。一个男人。但布鲁斯总是能给他这样的感觉，连他对自己刻薄的时候也是这样。为何在他流淌复原的记忆里，竟曾把布鲁斯当成一位暴力无情的私刑执法者甚至于一位罪犯？这定论现在看来是多么沉重。

当布鲁斯看起来比谁都无坚不摧不讲人情的时候，克拉克却反而终于看到了，他那如此容易被柔软渗透的内心。

“如果我现在……”克拉克又提了个问题，大概是不确定这是否失礼而让他没底气，所以他罕见地用了很轻的声音。

“什么？”布鲁斯还没回过神，他迟缓地把目光收了回来，指望克拉克重复一遍。

“我是问，如果我现在吻你，你会把我扔出去吗？”

然而被提问的对象甚至没能有机会给出“会”或者“不会”的回答，因为克拉克就这么唐突地向布鲁斯靠近了，他的手掰过布鲁斯的脑袋，起先是鼻子草率地擦碰了一下，而后克拉克的牙齿磕碰着他的下唇，舌头莽撞地冲撞进他的口腔。在完全没有章法可言的触碰间，唯一最具存在感的，大概只剩克拉克唇角得逞式的弧度，透露着那一点点蓄谋已久的笑意。

在布鲁斯反对无果、被克拉克圈到背后的手又推压向他的胸膛时，布鲁斯发誓，这是他这辈子接过的最怪异的吻，尤其是，它竟然发生在了几个月前还曾想杀死对方的彼此身上。

只要再给他二十分钟，他就可以穿上那套对付超人的重甲，然后直接把克拉克从哥谭扔回大都会也说不定。

但在那之前，他决定先好好教教这个氪星小子到底什么才叫吻。

软软地呼出一口气后，布鲁斯反搂住了克拉克的脖颈，克拉克因为这有所松懈的态度而暂时停住了，但他没退开，两人之间的距离变得如此贴近。

“我说——”微微含着的气息里，布鲁斯将唇主动贴向克拉克的，在他弄明白自己的意图前本能似的闭上了眼睛，“你到底会不会接吻？”

现在，终于轮到那双蓝眼睛写满惊讶了。


	6. Chapter 6

戴安娜进入蝙蝠洞的时候，布鲁斯照例目光钉死在屏幕上、手上也没闲着；克拉克在翻看布鲁斯为他搜集来的所有有关飞船的资料；阿尔弗雷德正在维修一个什么装置，一切都和平时一样，但敏锐的戴安娜又发现，绝对有点什么不一样。

比如，克拉克一直在瞟布鲁斯，戴安娜不确定克拉克为什么不干脆就关上电脑专心看布鲁斯，那还能让他显得不那么可疑；至于布鲁斯，他肯定知道克拉克一直在注意他（就算瞎了都能感受到那种视线，更何况这里谁都没瞎），但他就是一点回应都没给。

“发生了什么？”戴安娜这话是问向克拉克的，因为她知道问布鲁斯无法问出任何答案。

克拉克没立刻做出回答。

他也想知道发生了什么。

今天早上的克拉克并没想冒犯布鲁斯、或者用吻技和他分出个胜负，他只是单纯地想用这种人类间最直接的表达感情的方式来宣泄当时充盈在他心中的感情。他为自己能见到布鲁斯不露于人前的一面而觉得幸运，为布鲁斯向他所流露的善意和柔软而心动

他以为布鲁斯至少会有一点点的表示，结果漫长又火辣的一吻结束后他什么也没说，照常地换了衣服去了公司，顺路还把克拉克捎回了大宅。克拉克在房间待了一会儿，没忍住想探究布鲁斯选择在何处做着什么的欲望，他又犯规地使用了一下能力，看到布鲁斯躲在办公室里打瞌睡的时候没觉得意外、但多少有点失望。经过一下午冗长的会议后布鲁斯解脱似的回了家，晚餐桌上的气氛很沉默、比平时沉默得多，阿尔弗雷德想必是看出了点不对劲，但他没有问，克拉克也只好什么都不问。晚餐后他们一起来到了蝙蝠洞各忙各的，克拉克知道布鲁斯今晚要夜巡，他大概觉得一个月有那么一次充足的睡眠就够了。总之一切如常，平静到克拉克觉得可能真的什么都没有发生过。

“我不确定，”克拉克没掩藏口气里的那点小小的失落，“也许什么都没发生。”

阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯因为克拉克这句话同时抬了抬眼睛，但没有作出表态。

“好吧，你又惹他生气了？”

“我想应该没有。”要克拉克评价的话，布鲁斯大概是无时不刻不在生气的，不过基于他见过布鲁斯真正暴怒状态下的样子，所以没达到那种程度的不愉快情绪，都可以归类为“布鲁斯只是暂时心情不太好”。

“唔，我明白了，那就是他又欺负你了。”戴安娜擅自做出了解读，她是故意的，“我说过的吧，克拉克，别总是那么好说话。”

“……别被他欺骗了，”布鲁斯终于给出了反应，他不仅转过了身体把脸朝向他们，还开口说话了，“我们的超人先生脾气大着呢。”

“一身臭脾气的人在这里说别人脾气大，”阿尔弗雷德放下了手中的工具，准备去为客人准备热茶，“真不知道被谁给惯出来的。”

布鲁斯还想说的话被戴安娜和克拉克的偷笑堵在了嘴边，不知什么时候开始，他的新朋友戴安娜和他的管家阿尔弗雷德就仿佛和超人结成了某种秘密小团体，这团体不会毁灭世界，但在摧毁布鲁斯的尖刻上很是有一套。

“你的美好记忆植入计划进行得如何了？”讯息在这时进来了，布鲁斯瞧了一眼，那来自戴安娜。自从布鲁斯向戴安娜抱怨过一次克拉克没事就爱跟着他以后，只要克拉克在附近的情况下，戴安娜和布鲁斯就会使用电子设备来交流那个至今在戴安娜看来都很天方夜谭的计划。

至于布鲁斯的小烦恼，戴安娜都没认为那能构成个什么真正的烦恼——“你就体谅一下他现在的处境，难保他不是被你扔出去的时候撞坏了脑袋呢？”——用这句话总能轻松堵上布鲁斯的嘴。

“顺利。”布鲁斯简略地回复后就放下了手机，他努力不让那个吻或是克拉克对他的态度有了明显的变化影响到他自己，但克拉克的视线无处不在，这导致他今天实在无法集中精神去做任何一件事。把克拉克从蝙蝠洞轰走显然不是个明智之举，因为那会让那个吻变得更为可疑。于是最后，他还是选择了自己离开。

“别跟过来，”布鲁斯在换完制服后用后脑勺把这句警告传达了出去，“至少今天别。”

要说即使这样克拉克也想跟过去吗？是的，他不会忽视自己想探查布鲁斯是否在夜巡的过程中遇到了危险的念头越来越强烈这个变化，即使那会惹来当事人的厌烦。可他同时也很清楚，强大如布鲁斯，不需要他的从旁协助，因此他的担心才更显多余。在这种时候，他的听力是唯一能帮他在这两者间找到平衡的方法。如果不是在布鲁斯离开蝙蝠洞后仅仅一个小时就遭遇了埋伏，克拉克本没打算要在同一天用出格的行为让两人的关系变得更加复杂化。

他在爆炸发生前将布鲁斯带了回来，爆炸没有对布鲁斯造成任何伤害，因为更严重的发生在那之前。布鲁斯尚有意识，但克拉克可不会认为这就是好事。能注射局部麻醉的只有胸前和背后那两道被无法辨明的武器硬生生划开的伤口，而除了这两道最触目惊心的之外，另外需要缝合的小伤口也还有不少，就算极少体验疼痛，克拉克也清楚布鲁斯正在又一次地直面痛苦。

在布鲁斯支撑不住自己以前，克拉克又一次伸出了他的手，他圈住布鲁斯的肩，让他靠向了自己。

“布鲁斯，别动。”克拉克干脆蹲成了适合的高度，扣着布鲁斯的脑袋按到了自己的胳膊上。他也是顾不得他这种强硬的的“拥抱”是否会对布鲁斯身上的其他伤口造成压迫或是让布鲁斯不适了，他只是一手抱着他的头，一手又按着他的肩，将他固定在自己的身体前好让阿尔弗雷德帮他止血以及处理伤口。他实在不愿回忆也不过就是二十四个小时前、当他和布鲁斯这般贴近的时候，布鲁斯还兴致高涨地和他斗着嘴。再看看现在，别说推开克拉克，他甚至连说出一句完整的话都不可能做到。克拉克倒真的宁愿听布鲁斯刻薄他一整天，也不想见到他这种样子。

布鲁斯一开始还能勉强从牙关里发出两声哼哼，到后来他几乎整个人都软了下来，于是克拉克也就没再继续采用这种更用力些就能拧断布鲁斯脖子的姿势抱着他了，他让布鲁斯自然地垂靠在他的身上，更像是充当了一个支架。

“在哥谭的那个晚上，”克拉克的手触摸到布鲁斯的皮肤，这具暂时失去了反应却仍温热的身体令他终于不再那么七上八下，“我也让布鲁斯受了很重的伤吧……”

“相比少爷的话，您那时已经算是相当手下留情了。”阿尔弗雷德为伤口盖上纱布，又领悟到什么似的停了下，“您想起来什么了？”

“什么？噢，不不，我只是，”克拉克转了下脑筋，“我只是觉得以我的力量，如果真的对布鲁斯加以对抗的话……很难想象布鲁斯不会受伤，即使包在那种重甲里面。”

布鲁斯埋在克拉克臂弯里的眉角动了一下，但很快又被侵袭而来的痛感淹没而失去了更多思考的能力。将布鲁斯抱起半扛在肩头的时候，克拉克的动作已经不能更轻柔了，布鲁斯就像是一块一捏就碎的蛋糕，他将布鲁斯抱回房间后，又和阿尔弗雷德一起将他摆成了侧睡的姿势，为了让他尽快休息也没多做停留便退了出去。布鲁斯听着脚步声消失，在不牵扯到伤口的情况下勉力捞到了床头的卫星手机，他按下了戴安娜的号码，在连线接通的瞬间，他用仅剩的意识告诉了戴安娜他的发现，而在今晚之前，它一直仅仅是盘桓在布鲁斯心头的怀疑——

“克拉克想起来了。”

“真抱歉没能帮上更多的忙，”关上卧室门后的克拉克跟着阿尔弗雷德下了楼，在这位需要操太多心的管家面前，他真心地满怀歉意了，“也许我不该听从布鲁斯的那句‘别跟来’，这样他就不会……”

“和肯特先生无关，今天这状况已经算是值得庆幸了，”阿尔弗雷德打断了他的道歉，“至少今天是您将他抱回来而不是他冒着休克的风险又开着蝙蝠车横冲直撞回来的，您今天已经帮了很大的忙。”

“我必须得说，布鲁斯逞强的样子实在不怎么可爱。”克拉克将手上的血擦在了裤子上，反正这身衣服已经毁了，而他只希望那些干涸后结在他皮肤上的血液别再彰显存在感，好让他不用时刻回想起布鲁斯奄奄一息时的画面。

“司空见惯了。”

“如果他不……其实本可以呼唤我的，他明明知道我会立刻出现在他身边的……”

克拉克这么嘟囔了一句，阿尔弗雷德起先怀疑自己听错了，他抬眼看向克拉克，当克拉克意识到阿尔弗雷德在盯着他的时候，阿尔弗雷德又自然地移开了。他让克拉克在这儿等他，而当他拿了身干净衣服回来的时候，克拉克正站在窗边看着染到他衣服上的、布鲁斯的血发呆，他脑子里的画面糊成了一团，直到阿尔弗雷德用声音将他唤回。

“我知道到我这个年纪，不该想这样的事，”阿尔弗雷德走了过来，和克拉克并肩站立着，“但我时常怀疑，少爷是否会先我一步离开。”

“不，不会的……”克拉克立刻否定了这句话，但很快他又觉得沮丧，他清楚如果布鲁斯坚持现状，那阿尔弗雷德的担忧迟早会成真。他能看得到布鲁斯的自我愈合能力每况愈下，何况就算不再受什么重伤，现在的生活方式也会要了他的命。

“不能让他一直这样，我们得想个办法。”他脱下了这身令他觉得难过和无奈的衣服，换上了阿尔弗雷德替他准备的。

“什么办法？放弃熬夜，远离酒精，找一个能够像我一样随时看顾他的人，肯特先生您认为哪点更容易做到？”

“在少爷的生命里来来去去的那许多人中，最终还是没有一个能够长久地陪伴在他的身边，”阿尔弗雷德的叹气很轻也很鲜见，“我早已不抱希望，如同我对韦恩家的后代再也不抱有期待那样。”

克拉克对这忧虑不无体会，仅仅只是想让布鲁斯睡一个好觉就已经是难上加难的事了。

——但他仍然做到了不是吗？

“这个人会出现的，我猜……”克拉克试探着回答，不确定这是不是阿尔弗雷德所希冀的对话走向。

“猜？”阿尔弗雷德的嘴抿成一条平滑的线，目光灼灼地看着克拉克。

“不……不是猜，我确定，”克拉克深吸了一口气，即使他并不需要更多的充足氧气，他还是这么做了，不为什么，只为他觉得自己仿佛道了一句承诺似的，而深呼吸则像是人类惯有的仪式感，“我确定绝对会有这么一个人出现在布鲁斯身边的。”

老人的表情终于没那么严肃了，他不常露出笑容，但现在这种宽慰的神情又确实是明明白白在笑着的。

“肯特先生这么说的话，那我大概也可以放心了。”他伸过手，掖了掖克拉克没套好的袖口，“真期待能早点见到那一位。”

把克拉克的脑袋搅成一团混沌的画面们都铺开来了，而线索的中心是布鲁斯。那些布鲁斯的试探、拒绝、犹疑……都显得无关紧要了。克拉克想，重要的其实一直是他想怎么做，而并非布鲁斯希望他怎么做。

就像阿尔弗雷德说的，若是遵循布鲁斯的交友和处事原则，恐怕到世界末日那一天他们俩都会止步于连朋友都达不到的程度。但克拉克明白自己是不一样的，他和布鲁斯在彼此不认识的情况下已经成为了敌人，又在战斗后迅速转变成了搭档，他们之间的关系，从来不是简简单单的一个词语就能定义。而不管是过去还是现在，他都一直是那个打破了布鲁斯一切常规的特别存在。

克拉克觉得自己没那么犹豫了，不，应该说他再也不会觉得犹豫了。

“您已经见到了。”

他看着阿尔弗雷德郑重地说。


	7. Chapter 7

在布鲁斯恢复到可以下床“蹦蹦跳跳”以前，阿尔弗雷德替他请了个长假。在以前，阿尔弗雷德一直认为照顾受伤的布鲁斯这件事除了他之外谁也不可能做得来并且做得好，不过到了现在，他发现将这件事脱手出去一部分其实比想象中容易的多。

但这事对布鲁斯来说就没那么容易了，阿尔弗雷德至少还会给他抗争的余地，但克拉克则完全采取了某种柔和的“铁腕政策”。他最近的一日三餐必须在床上进行、克拉克还为此给他弄来了一张看起来很蠢的小木桌（阿尔弗雷德说这是克拉克自己做的）的时候，一开始为了避免影响伤口愈合他或许会觉得这是个省力的方式，但时间久了，克拉克那种不容拒绝的微笑就有点烦人了。

“再吃两口，”克拉克正盘腿坐在他的对面，他和布鲁斯中间只隔了一张搭在床上的小木桌，“不管你信不信，我确实可以在这里和你为了一顿早餐耗上一整天。”

克拉克好笑地看着布鲁斯妥协似的又拿起了餐具，用叉子拨弄面前盘子里的炒蛋，最后从一整块上扒拉下了一点象征性地抿进了嘴里。

“你到底多少岁了？”

“你还在玩泥巴的时候我已经能靠自己谈拢跨国并购案了。”布鲁斯专注于用叉子将一大块完整的食物叉得四分五裂这件事，都没看克拉克一眼。

“我还在玩泥巴的时候就知道如果你总是要和一个人斗气代表你喜欢他。”

“不清楚是谁给了你这个错觉，”在他眼里，炒蛋和克拉克目前都是他的敌人，“但也有可能是因为看他不顺眼。”

不顺眼？克拉克太明白布鲁斯的态度了，他如果真的讨厌一个人，不要说反驳，他甚至连眼皮都不会愿意抬一下，他会把你当成空气——空气至少还能被他吸进肺里——他会把你当成比空气还缥缈的存在。可布鲁斯却没有对他这样，他总是非要在对话中争个上风，习惯了的话，克拉克也从“如何快速榨干布鲁斯韦恩的耐心并看他气急败坏”这个游戏上得到了无限的乐趣。

“是吗？其实如果你真的看我这么不顺眼的话我可以离开，也许我也是时候回到大都……”

“不行。”布鲁斯的反对比克拉克预想的还要来得快，“在我可以控制局势前，你最好都待在这里，待在我的眼皮底下。”

“知道了，”克拉克打断了随时随地都能一本正经起来的布鲁斯，“控制狂。”

布鲁斯现在看起来就像随时会把手中那把叉子扔向克拉克——也或者是直接将桌子掀到克拉克脸上——克拉克想象了一下那个画面，觉得这顿早餐的结果如果演变成这样的话就太过悲惨了，因为叉子和盘子的碎片都有很大的可能性会反弹到布鲁斯身上。而且，阿尔弗雷德肯定不会开心，他会说“少爷能在您面前随心所欲当然很好，但您也不能太纵容他让他为所欲为了”，上一次阿尔弗雷德这么说他的时候，克拉克挠着后脑勺说了好多句抱歉才被放过。

好在布鲁斯忍住了，不过他也还是不甘示弱地哼了一声，“那你是什么？唠叨怪？”

“唔，我喜欢这个称呼，”克拉克端走了木桌，“虽然我很想和你再争一会，但你现在需要再睡一会儿，午餐的时候我会喊醒你的。”

布鲁斯的腿蹬了一下，钻进了被子里，如今也只有睡觉这件事不烦人了。

这种过于优渥的痊愈期又这样度过了一周，在布鲁斯被“准许”外出后做的第一件事是去了趟堪萨斯，他不知道克拉克为什么非得把他受了重伤这种事告诉玛莎。这害的玛莎担心了好一阵子，不管布鲁斯在电话里说多少次他已经没事了玛莎也不放心，好像不亲眼看到永远也不会安心似的。

“据目击者表示，昨晚在哥谭出现的‘夜行者’有着与超人类似的能力，军方怀疑……”

电视里那个“超能力人类研究专家”正在头头是道地分析着最近在哥谭分析的事件，正在厨房忙碌的玛莎分心瞟了两眼，布鲁斯不明白为什么还会有这种专家的存在，搞得好像政府对这些超能力者有多了解似的。

“我的超级小子准备用这种方式回归？”她把热好的牛奶放到了布鲁斯桌上，轻柔地让他喝下去，没给布鲁斯任何反驳的余地。太糟糕了，布鲁斯想，如今谁都能轻易地操控他该吃什么喝什么了。

“不，当然不，”克拉克看着布鲁斯盯着牛奶的纠结表情笑了，“我只是帮布鲁斯一个小忙，以免他又操心的晚上不肯好好睡觉。”

“你俩相处的很愉快吧。”

“很愉快，”克拉克啃了一大口玉米，被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的嘴导致他说出口的话也很囫囵，“除了布鲁斯弄坏了一件我很喜欢的衣服。”

“那是用我的钱买的，”布鲁斯的牛奶呛在喉咙，大概是不敢相信克拉克竟然在玛莎面前这么幼稚，“是我弄坏了我的衣服，我的。”

“你看吧，”克拉克咽下了嘴里的东西，又对玛莎挤眉弄眼，“他就是个破坏狂。”

布鲁斯折了一小段玉米往克拉克的脑袋上砸去，克拉克也没费心躲，玛莎被他俩逗得几乎直不起腰，半晌才重回正常。

“我刚刚还在和布鲁斯聊到，你是不是在哥谭认识了什么……心仪的对象？”玛莎的手握上了克拉克的，“我很久没见你这么开心过了，孩子。”

“他怎么说的？”克拉克的手也搭上去，将玛莎的手叠在自己两手之间，看向正瞥着他的布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯说他不清楚。”

“那他可真够迟钝的，”克拉克夸张地耸了耸肩，无视了布鲁斯带有警告意味的眼神，“确实有这么一位。”

玛莎的眼睛立刻睁大了，“来吧，孩子，跟我说说这位。”

“这位……很富有，比你所能听说过的任何一位企业家都要富有。”

“喔？噢……这可不太好，你知道的，我们家……”玛莎的眉头皱了一下，但很快又舒展开了，“但没事，你能养活自己，我们还有个农场，再说，只要你喜欢就好了。”

她催促着欲言又止的克拉克，同时注意到布鲁斯的表情变得不自然了。

“这位相当聪明，聪明过我们认识的所有其他人，同时也很善良，非常非常善良，尽管脾气不太好，但却拿我没办法。”

克拉克冲玛莎眨了眨眼睛，“不信你问布鲁斯。”

回答他的是又迎面飞来的一小段玉米。

“噢，多亏布鲁斯提醒，这位真是相当挑剔，挑食的毛病尤其严重，总是浪费粮食，也不怎么爱惜自己的身体，”克拉克说到这里叹了一口气“怎么说呢，这位可能是我见过的最特别的人。”

“……抱歉，”布鲁斯退开椅子站起来，冲着玛莎勉强笑了，“我突然想起有点事要和克拉克商量。”

“去吧，记得要把牛奶喝完。”

克拉克十分了解布鲁斯意图的样子，跟着他出了门。

“为什么要在玛莎面前开这种玩笑？”布鲁斯稍稍带上了门，质问冲口而出。

“这可不是玩笑，”克拉克靠上了门柱，“我从不骗人，尤其不会骗玛莎。”

“哦？那倒奇怪了，”布鲁斯冷笑了一声，“恢复记忆却不告诉别人也叫不骗人？”

“你想篡改我的记忆这件事又怎么说？要我说，我们其实扯平了。”克拉克大咧咧地回答，没有一点被戳破的尴尬，“再说我也只是想起了一部分记忆，很小一部分。”

不管克拉克是如何的有机会听到或者看到他手头正在做的事，但他原来确实指望过克拉克会守住那么点分寸，为他留一点隐私。现在看来，确实是他天真了一次。

“说真的，你构建的记忆虽然虚幻到美好，却远不如一个吻来得真实。”克拉克直白地看着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯一下子接不上话，玛莎的声音在这时传来。

“男孩们，你们在争论什么？”

玛莎端着布鲁斯没喝完的那杯走了过来，布鲁斯立刻没再说话。

“妈，没什么，”克拉克看了看布鲁斯，又看向了玛莎，“只是布鲁斯说今晚要留在这里过夜。”

布鲁斯是真的、真的、真的很想把克拉克的脸打歪，特别是在他看到玛莎惊喜的笑容无法说出拒绝的时候。他留在这里吃了晚餐、洗了澡后，又接受了玛莎为他找来的干净衣服，在玛莎说如果克拉克的房间太小的话她可以睡沙发把房间让给他时，他不得不温柔地亲了亲玛莎的脸颊说了晚安，然后在克拉克明晃晃的笑容里和他一起回了房间。

“你不睡？”克拉克自在地躺进了床，他尽量往里靠，留出了一块能容纳布鲁斯的空间。

“等玛莎睡着我就离开。”布鲁斯扯了扯身上的衣服，那上面有一种独特的类似阳光的味道，闻着令人无比舒心。但穿着克拉克的衣服，怎么想都还是觉得太奇怪了。

“哦？”克拉克转了转眼睛，又叹了口气，“设想一下玛莎明早醒来发现你已经趁着夜半独自离开时的心情……”

“算了……”布鲁斯想了想玛莎家里那张老旧的沙发，觉得玛莎如果一大早起来看到自己蜷在沙发里睡觉——他能描绘出玛莎那种黯淡的表情，这不是他所想看见的。他希望玛莎的笑容能够一直是明亮的，温暖的，不再受到任何伤害。一丁点都不行。

他犹豫着挪到了床边，背才刚沾上床沿，克拉克就像某种大型动物一样，连声招呼都没打就把手和脚撑在了他的左右两侧，和他隔开了一点距离盯住了他。

“不用我提醒你玛莎就在楼下把？”布鲁斯没躲也没动，他也直勾勾地看回去，“你确定要在你的房间和我打一架？”

“精明的人装傻的时候也挺可爱的，”克拉克弯了弯手臂，离得布鲁斯近了一点，“布鲁斯韦恩会不知道这种情况下会发生什么？”

“什么都不会发生，”布鲁斯的伤还没好透，所以他也没打算去推开这个他根本推不动的氪星人，“但你要是想用这个姿势继续跟我聊聊下午没聊完点事情，我也不介意。”

“说到下午的事情，我们说到哪儿了？”克拉克朝上看了看，一副认真回忆的姿态，“噢，说到那个真实的吻，你难道想否认那个吻里所包含的感情？”

布鲁斯的目光闪了一下，滚动了下喉结像是要说什么却打住了。他歪过了头想掰走克拉克的手臂从这种暧昧的困局中逃开，被克拉克按着肩膀压回了原位。

“布鲁斯韦恩怎么了？竟然惧怕一夜情？你和那些人随随便便度过激情的一夜是因为不在乎，那么现在呢？难道是因为在乎所以不敢了？你在乎我，在乎我们之间的关系，不想它被任何意外的事情所破坏，我没说错吧？”

克拉克的口气充满了刻意，布鲁斯明白自己不该为这种拙劣的挑衅动怒，他也不会在这种时候承认克拉克说对了多少。但他就是忍不住，他推了一下克拉克的胸，在克拉克没明白他的意图前，一手架着他的腋下、一手抓着他的肩膀后，用膝盖顶着他翻了个身。

“别以为你有多了解我，”偷袭得逞的人眼睛里有一点点得胜的骄傲，布鲁斯就这么跨坐在克拉克身上低头看着他，“你离看透布鲁斯韦恩还早得很。”

“是吗？”克拉克倒也没急，“为什么我认为我已经足够了解了？”

他的眼睛眯了一下，顺着这个姿势想去扶布鲁斯的腰，布鲁斯灵巧地往后退开，却没想到克拉克瞬间就坐了起来抱着他换了个位置。克拉克的近身技巧比起布鲁斯确实差了很多，但他至少还有力量，在布鲁斯曾经对他有过的成见里，“力量太过强大难以控制”这点，是实实在在被印证过的。实际上，克拉克比起最初，已经对这一部分的能力掌控得十分自如了，他很清楚该用多少分的力气把布鲁斯从自己身上拽下来压进被铺里，也明白该用怎样的速度让他觉得措不及防却又不给他的挣扎的机会。

“比如我就知道你会有这样的反应。”

布鲁斯的手被反扭到了背后，克拉克知道这会让布鲁斯有点疼，不过没关系，这点疼布鲁斯受得住。至于后面的，他希望布鲁斯也能受得住。

“而且我还知道，如果我真的要做什么，你一定不会拒绝。”

抓着布鲁斯手腕的力道没有一点放松，克拉克调整了一下姿势后，精悍的钢铁之躯就这么覆了上去，而布鲁斯要反驳的话，被闷进了枕头里。


	8. Chapter 8

酒精上脑或者心血来潮的性爱对布鲁斯来说从来不陌生，每每他的伏隔核因为这种原始的刺激而产生反应时，他都能感受到短暂的快乐，这种愉悦感很放纵，但又无与伦比。

但现在？和一个根本没法定义关系的外星人？布鲁斯不确定自己有没有那个“胆量”去接受，他要承受的远远不是一次单纯的欢愉，而他和克拉克永远也没办法做到第二天装作什么都没发生过，他们未来有无数的日夜要相处、有更多更重要的责任等着他们去承担……克拉克很重要，各种意义上的。

“克拉克……等等，”他扭动了下脖子，转过了头，勉强说出了话，“我们需要谈谈。”

克拉克在布鲁斯肩部的一块伤疤上细细啃咬了许久，他含糊不清地回了句我听着呢，倾压的姿势没一点变化。

“一夜情很容易，然后呢？”布鲁斯的脖子不舒服地扭着，克拉克每一次的呼吸起伏都打在他敏感的触觉神经周围，“那之后……我们的关系会走向何处，你考虑过吗？”

“先让我来问问你，”克拉克终于停下了那单方面的肌肤吮吻，放开布鲁斯极快地将他翻了个身，再一次腿脚并用将他的四肢架到了两侧，标准的“你绝对别想跑“的姿势，“在你为我准备的那份记忆构建里，我们是什么关系？”

“朋……”布鲁斯身上的衣服尚且完好，但那也并没能缓解布鲁斯浑身被直勾勾盯着的不适，他顿了顿，又改口了，“同事，当然是同事，那是我们的基本关系。”

布鲁斯的冷淡并不是真的会蜇伤人，对克拉克来说更像是挠痒痒，让你变得毛躁躁的，然后变本加厉地想得到一个缓释的途径。

“交朋友对你来说看来真是不太容易，”他松开了一只手，捏住布鲁斯的下巴，示意他看着自己，别逃避，“也许对布鲁斯韦恩来说，谈恋爱会容易的多？”

和布鲁斯在口舌之争中斗上几个来回在平时是件有趣的事，但现在克拉克显然没那个耐心。

“要我看，恋人才该是我们的基本关系，在恋人的基础上，我们也可以发展好朋友、好搭档。”

没有任何两个人的关系会是从恋人开始的，总得有个步骤，陌生人，熟人，朋友，同事，搭档，最后才能是恋人——布鲁斯能找出一堆反驳克拉克这种自以为是又奇怪的理论，可现在不行，他的唇被封住，失去了仅剩的话语权，并且他发现克拉克的吻不再像上次那样简单又青涩了，它更炽热、富有技巧、也更有挑逗性，他用舌尖点着布鲁斯想推拒的舌头，追逐着，又更像戏弄，逼得布鲁斯逃无可逃，只能迎合。

等布鲁斯终于没再分心去想该怎么避免接下来真正要发生的、他从上一次被克拉克推压在自家门廊上就想避免的事时，他的裤子已经被扯了下来。克拉克赦许了他一些清凉空气，用自己的牙齿咬住了他的睡衣扣子，想要剥光他很容易，布鲁斯领教过他的野蛮，但克拉克现在倒是格外小心了——像一个真正的人类那样。他们都已经抬头的欲望根源时不时擦碰到，布鲁斯忍着没对此作出反应，克拉克则比他坦诚地多。布鲁斯能听到他坏心眼的偷笑，不耐烦地用那只还自由的手去抓他的头发，想把他的脑袋拉开。

他很快就得到了对等的报应，克拉克没再费时间玩那些让情调升温的小把戏了，他干脆的扯坏了布鲁斯身上仅剩的遮蔽物——用牙——然后用自己带着恰当温度的身体为布鲁斯传递去了一些温度，而布鲁斯甚至都没注意到克拉克的衣服是什么时候全部除去的。

“你总是这么作弊？”布鲁斯的眼睛向下瞟，克拉克仿佛对他髋骨附近的皮肤产生了浓厚的兴趣，那令克拉克笑起来倍显灿烂的、尖尖的小犬牙正在上面做着标记。

“你似乎也总是忘了我‘失忆’了，”克拉克停下了，在布鲁斯的注视下撑开了布鲁斯曲起的腿，自己则大大方方地跪坐在两腿之间，在大腿内侧响亮地亲了一下，“所以，你正在为我创造‘性爱’记忆。”

“你不是想起来了？”布鲁斯尽量不去看克拉克那玩意儿有多大——那会让他忍不住想逃。

“停在了卢瑟的酒会、我第一次见到布鲁斯韦恩的那一天，”克拉克不放心似的压着他的膝盖，不给他动弹的机会，“老实说，已经两个礼拜毫无进展了。”

那可不是个好征兆，出于天生的逻辑感和责任心，布鲁斯不免走神了一下。这一细小的恍神也被克拉克捕捉，他既没去触碰布鲁斯被冷落的阴茎，也没急着进攻，他只是掰开了臀瓣，用食指和中指在穴口周围力度适中地按压起来。

“那我倒是很怀疑……”布鲁斯的喉口生理性地收紧了，“……你懂的倒是比我想象中多得多。”

“网络是为何而生的？”克拉克试着探进去了短短一个指节，那不困难，却仍然令布鲁斯觉得不舒服，“人们总能在网络上学到想要的东西。”

“所以你就挑选了我……作为你的……实践对象？”顺着气说完一整句话变得有些艰难了，出于自我保护的潜意识，布鲁斯逼着自己再放松一下，别在这种时候被那陆续朝里深入的手指击溃。

“你明明知道不是那样的。”那柔嫩的内壁恐惧地吮着克拉克的入侵，每一点新鲜的体验都在克拉克的感官里被数倍放大。

“你显然……咳……”这种时候的嘴硬没有任何益处，克拉克的扩张比他预计的更没耐心，这情感风雨欲来，前液正在渗出，快感却因为太多未知而依然模糊。

又是一个抚慰性质的深吻迎了下来，克拉克的灼热微贴着他的，挤在后穴的手指依旧捣弄着，挤压着，布鲁斯做好了接受的准备，他不得不，无论他想或者不想，他都不会选择在这里喊停。他的手无意识地握住自己的阴茎想要套弄两下，却也同时触碰到了克拉克的。他没有吓得弹开，但还是犹豫了几秒，克拉克却抓住了这空当，又把他的手架去了头顶。

“别妄想对自己做什么，”克拉克的眼睛在月光下蓝的幽深，又恶意地埋头下去吮扯撕咬他的乳头，“安心地等着我做。”

布鲁斯的尖刻现在就像一片不幸的碎饼干，轻轻松松就被克拉克吞吃入腹了。他晾着布鲁斯的欲望，把他丢到一边，不给他多余的触摸，也不许他自我满足。手指没忘记攻城略地，而那比起克拉克真正要插进来的实在不值一提。布鲁斯呼吸着，却又感觉不到自己真的是在呼吸，克拉克觉得那喘息更像悠长浪漫的背景音，催促着他快点与布鲁斯紧密结合。

克拉克抽回手指后跳下了床，拉着布鲁斯的脚踝往外拖，布鲁斯实在很难不去想自己又变成了他轻而易举就可以拖来扔去的脆弱人类，而且他现在没有任何一件像样的装备，不堪一击。

好在这一次，克拉克并没打算再伤害他——其实他清楚，克拉克从来就没有想过要伤害他。他站直了，又拍着布鲁斯的屁股抬起到他需要的高度，以布鲁斯的柔韧性，那很容易做到。

勃胀的阴茎挤进了臀缝，接着往更深、更隐秘的地方顶撞进去，克拉克将自己强横地埋在布鲁斯的身体里，又不急着动作。他的视线扫过布鲁斯汗湿的前额和紧咬住的下唇，欣赏他在失控边缘仍保有的倔傲。

“那天在卢瑟的酒会外面，我看着一个穿着三件套的男人从车上走下，我注意到他脸上挂着明显用于敷衍的笑容，当我回头问我旁边的同行‘这位是谁’时，那个记者用一脸‘你到底是哪里来的乡巴佬’的表情告诉我，那个是布鲁斯韦恩。”

他开始了第一下挺动，没有缓冲，又深又急，布鲁斯失措地抓皱了床单，太大又太疼，满涨涨地让他感觉不到了一部分的自己，呻吟更是不由他控制地漏出。

“然后我跟踪你，听到你通讯器里的声音，我与你面对面交谈，想分析你到底在隐藏什么，那占据了我99%的思维空间，但你大概不知道，那剩余的1%，竟然在你说着带刺的话时令我突然走神地在想，布鲁斯韦恩的唇形的微妙弧度真的很迷人。”

布鲁斯想讽刺两句，又想痛骂两句，而克拉克始终没再给他任何开口的机会，他抓着无力曲起垂在他腰侧的腿，既作为支撑又作为依托，一次又一次地把布鲁斯抽插到蜷起了脚趾。疼痛成了快感的佐味品，就像松软面包上洒着的糖霜，为那本身充满香气的基调又增添了一点独特的味道。不要说抓着什么，布鲁斯此刻根本连动一动手指的意识都未曾再有，他只能放任自己的身体散落，漂浮，颤抖，在唯一意识还算清晰的几个间隙，他也只是崩溃地怀疑照克拉克这样的力道，这张床大概离散架也就只有两分钟之遥了。

克拉克像是完全能感受到布鲁斯在想什么，他停下了，阴茎还是占领似的塞在布鲁斯以为已经麻木的身体里。他像是施舍一般握住了布鲁斯久遭冷落的分身，漫不经心地用手指给予它简短的安慰，这一点点的松懈对布鲁斯被吊在半空的欲望毫无益处，它更像是一只邪恶的推手，在逼布鲁斯求饶，逼他开口向克拉克——这个他根本没放在眼里的“新手”讨要更多。

“或者你可以求求我，或许我会……”克拉克吻他，咬他的鼻尖，舔他的喉结，时不时挺动两下，用性器浅浅地擦撞布鲁斯的前列腺，懒洋洋地捉弄他，让他不由自主地失焦。

“想都别想。”

但布鲁斯始终是布鲁斯，他永远不向任何人低头。克拉克抬着眉毛将他凌空抱了起来，在布鲁斯眼疾手快地夹住他的腰用手臂环住他时，又被顶到了旁边的墙壁上。他像是整个坐在了克拉克的阴茎上，而那顶端正正好好地戳在令布鲁斯背脊发麻的那一处。他惊呼出来，差点要挂不住地滑下去。

克拉克没分心去扶着他，他知道布鲁斯不会让自己滑下去，而他只需要向上挺动，不需要讨好，也不用展示什么技巧和布鲁斯分个胜负。他只管操布鲁斯就好，操到他再也没办法口是心非，操到他无处可逃，届时他只能抛弃那所有用来伪装的骄傲，可怜巴巴地求他，迎合他，讨好他。这股原始的、野蛮的占有欲几乎要在克拉克的胸腔爆开，他按着布鲁斯的腰，把他更狠地往墙上撞，不在乎那是不是会在他的背上留下一片淤青。

“男孩们，你们怎么了？”

几下试探性的敲门声后，传来了玛莎的声音，带着浓浓的睡意，明显是被这里不小的动静吵醒的。

布鲁斯在这漫长的熬煎里始终没能得到多一点关注的性器哀怜地鼓胀着，最后也分不清是因为这惊吓还是后穴收缩传来的耻感令他毫无预兆地射了出来，一直被顶着前列腺的极致体验让他感觉自己像是被由内而外地操碎了灵魂，他不该小看克拉克，更不该高估自己。布鲁斯投降似的软下了一直梗着的脖子，无所谓丢不丢脸一般把脑袋搭到了克拉克的肩上，手臂也是随意地环着他的肩膀挂着。管它的，布鲁斯又低声骂了句脏话，反正这个该死的氪星人一定会托住自己不让自己滑下去的，毕竟他的那根仍让布鲁斯的内壁感觉火辣辣的阴茎还在他身体里戳着呢——而且它为什么依旧没有任何一点要释放的样子！

克拉克这会儿的的胸肌腹肌可真的都因为布鲁斯而变得湿哒哒的了，在这种一塌糊涂的高潮瞬间，让克拉克想笑的部分是布鲁斯在忍着没叫出声音的情况下、还能腾出一只手去捂克拉克的嘴。

他捏着布鲁斯的手腕把那阻止他发声的手掌拿开了，还不忘在掌心印上一个轻吻，示意他别出声。

“妈，没什么，”克拉克清了清嗓子，“床太小了。”

“实在不方便的话，你就下去睡沙发吧，”玛莎拖了个长长的尾音，“别让布鲁斯受委屈。”

“当然，”克拉克又把依着他的布鲁斯挤回了墙上，每一点细小的摩擦都让布鲁斯发出暧昧的咕噜声，“我会好好照顾他的。”

照顾理所当然地被加上了奇怪的声调，布鲁斯在克拉克的肩膀上咬了一口，连个牙印都没能留下。

门外的人踢踏着脚步离开了，而眯着眼睛笑得无辜的克拉克，又托着布鲁斯的屁股朝上不知餍足地顶弄了起来。

玛莎走进厨房的时候，克拉克已经杵在那儿了，他正忙着把那些明明是给小孩子吃的早餐谷物片们倒进碗里，而牛奶正在一边的锅里热着。

“早安，我的孩子，”玛莎抚了抚他的背，“布鲁斯呢？”

“还在睡，”克拉克也向玛莎问了早安，又在看到玛莎担忧起来以前解释了一下，“他的伤还没好呢，你知道的。”

“我昨晚还担心你们又打起来了，”玛莎点点头，回忆了一下，“瞧我想什么呢。”

克拉克没说话，朝她狡黠地吐了吐舌头后道歉说得先让布鲁斯吃完早餐才能下来和玛莎一起吃，玛莎一脸欣慰的表情催促着克拉克快把早餐端过去。

布鲁斯听到克拉克重回楼上的时候稍稍活动了一下酸痛的四肢，正重新钻回被子里，衣服都被扯坏了，克拉克暂时还没能为他找一套新的，所以他只能这么裸着，而被子就是他的遮挡物。

“早。”克拉克关上了门，把早餐和水盆一并捧到了他面前。

“……”布鲁斯其实想说为他找一套衣服来就不用这么麻烦了，不过看来克拉克是故意的，将盛着温水的水杯塞给了布鲁斯。就像在他养伤期间照顾他那样，恨不得让他的一切活动都在床上进行。他在这种奇怪的“照顾”里简单地漱了口擦了脸，然后接过了那一大碗“儿童食品”。

“布鲁斯，老实告诉我，”克拉克有点拘谨地站在床边，这会儿一点都没有昨晚的放肆模样了，“你在生气吗？”

布鲁斯拿起的勺子又放了下来，抬着眼角看克拉克，他脸上的歉意不是假的。老实说？老实说他是挺生气的，为克拉克越过他的重重屏障直接推进了两人的关系。但他也不是不开心，只为克拉克在遭遇那么多的非议、误会与伤害后，仍能保持重新建立美好关系的信心。而克拉克的这种天真执着，好像在潜移默化间也影响了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯舀了一口混合着牛奶和谷物的早餐塞进了嘴里，那么甜都甜不过克拉克的气息。

“不，我没有生气，”他捧着碗，暗暗想着是否性爱会令人抛弃一部分的坚持而变得诚实，“相反，也许我更愿意说我……多少有点开心。”

“为什么？”克拉克胸腔里缩成了一团。

“……为你愿意和我建立关系。”布鲁斯又吃了一口，而克拉克耐心地等着他咽下去、把这默认为布鲁斯的紧张。

“为你还是那个最本质的克拉克肯特，而我一直以来所期望的就是你不要被任何外界的事物或……任何人影响和改变。”

“这就是你一直不肯坦诚的原因？”皱巴巴团在一起的担心舒展开了，克拉克斜起了嘴角等着布鲁斯的回答，却见他又埋头专注于吃早餐了

“不要再用这种长者的语气和我说话，”克拉克对自己说算了，决定放过这个问题，他知道自己还没能力让布鲁斯对自己完全袒露内心，“年纪大可不代表什么。”

“年纪大可以代表很多，”布鲁斯猛地抬头，唇上还沾着牛奶。克拉克注意到他的眼神变得玩味了，他把还盛着一大半食物的碗放到了一边，朝前挪动了一段距离，“比如可以让你体会一下晨间性爱的滋味有多美妙。”

他拉着克拉克让他弯下腰，搂住他的脖子和他交换了一个长得好像永远不会结束的吻。

但愿玛莎不要再来敲门了——布鲁斯被像是点着了的克拉克一个翻身压住的时候，有点后怕地想。


	9. Chapter 9

布鲁斯与克拉克又在农场逗留了一晚才回去，原本对布鲁斯来说，即使是疗伤期间也有许多事等着他去做，而如今却因为克拉克，彻彻底底地成为了一次难得的假期。

阿尔弗雷德对此的反应倒是平静得多，这些对布鲁斯来说是计划外的情况，对阿尔弗雷德来说似乎都是意料中的安排。如果不是在他为布鲁斯再次检查伤势时又严肃起来，布鲁斯甚至以为他对这发生的一切改变都没太大反应、甚至还有那么点儿欣然接受的意味了。

“请容许我好奇一次，”阿尔弗雷德抬住了布鲁斯的胳膊，阻止了他要穿衣的动作，“您背后这片伤痕又是何时弄上去的？”

虽然是面向布鲁斯提出的问题，但阿尔弗雷德却看向了站在一边的克拉克，明明白白表达着他并不需要说出口的那句“我猜肯特先生应该能够对此作出回答？”

克拉克的目光最终还是不由他自己地飘忽了一会儿，布鲁斯则干脆撇过头去玩起他最擅长的无言以对，阿尔弗雷德倒也没准备逼着他们要出一个答案，他也只是背着手站着，始终盯着克拉克。

“是的，抱歉，是我……”克拉克没能熬过去，他只是觉得自己最初面对阿尔弗雷德也不见得有多焦虑，如今却反而倒退了，“……是我太粗鲁了。”

阿尔弗雷德用一个挑眉来消化了“粗鲁”的定义，布鲁斯确定阿尔弗雷德根本不是真的需要一个答案，他几乎想干脆让克拉克抱着自己立刻从这里离开。对待他以前有过的那些女伴，阿尔弗雷德和他之间都有一套默认的守则，布鲁斯也从没因为这些事情而觉得尴尬或者紧张过。

而现在，阿尔弗雷德对待克拉克的态度与对待其他曾出现过的那些截然不同，他自己也一样。

他们都变得开始过分在意了。

“肯特少爷，有进展是好的，”一阵含有深意的周旋后，这位得到了满意回答的老人放过了他们，“不过，还请避免弄伤布鲁斯少爷才好。”

克拉克只用了几秒就帮布鲁斯穿上了衣服就带着他从蝙蝠洞消失了。

如果他不是因为太过于尴尬而急于想从这场面中逃离的话，他本应该为阿尔弗雷德换掉的称谓而惊讶上半天的。

然而又何止是称谓，一切的转变都这么自然而然地到来了，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯都坦然地接受了克拉克干脆睡到了布鲁斯的房间，当布鲁斯夜巡时也不会再因为克拉克的突然出现而大发雷霆，不管是韦恩大宅还是蝙蝠洞，克拉克都好像彻底成为了它们的一份子。在这以前的变化之中，唯一不变的是布鲁斯仍旧不肯好好地跟他道一句早安，因为比起以前单纯的吃早餐，他们现在拥有了更多共享晨间时光的机会。布鲁斯大多数时候还没来得及对克拉克说上两句什么就会被他的拥抱和亲吻所淹没，而阿尔弗雷德看起来又极为乐意把叫布鲁斯起床这件事交接给克拉克来做——那又反而成了克拉克最不希望改变的部分了。

“我可以猜测你们之间又发生了什么惊天动地的事吗？”戴安娜如往常一样来到蝙蝠洞，接着如往常一样接过了阿尔弗雷德为她准备的茶，最后依然如往常一样地同布鲁斯和克拉克打招呼。

但克拉克几乎黏在布鲁斯背上的情况让她无法如往常一样地选择若无其事、装作她看不出来这两人之间的变化。她只是离开了没多少日子去享受了一下久违的悠闲时光，回来后却觉得仿佛换了一个天地。

布鲁斯正忙着手上的事情，他轻咳了一声，克拉克虽然不情愿，却也还是往后退开了两步，对着正在用各种不同的表情打量他们的戴安娜做出解释。

“呃，我和布鲁斯……和好了？”

“真奇怪，为什么我几个月前就发现这件事了？”戴安娜对克拉克略显为难的表情视而不见，“是因为你们的相识特别与众不同吗？还真是连和解都比别人来得热烈啊。”

她很确定她听到布鲁斯发出了一声轻笑。这意味着他对戴安娜的调侃既没反驳，也没逃避。多么罕有的事。

“我以为你把我从度假中喊回来是有更重要的事，而不是来看你们眉来眼去的？”她稍稍观察了一下，不再就这个现状来打趣一进入新的关系就变得有点呆呆的克拉克。她注意到，在布鲁斯和克拉克的身边安静待着的那台仪器正是之前为布鲁斯为克拉克准备的。她猜测自己不需要去问任何多余的问题，想必他俩的和解里也包括了“摊牌”这部分。

“就是你想的那样，”克拉克停止了他在朋友面前的无谓尴尬，“我们对这台机器做了一些改进，但因为我对于飞船以及父亲所嘱托我的话依然毫无印象，所以……”

“上一次布鲁斯和我聊起关于你的记忆的时候，我还以为你已经完全恢复了。”

“很小一部分，并且在那之后再无进展，”布鲁斯代替了克拉克给出回答，一手支着腰，一手指向了左侧的电子屏，“现在我无法确定克拉克的检测报告到底是否真的‘正常’，他需要更完整、更适合他的医疗方式，不过这在他想起属于他的那部分记忆以前想要实现，差不多就是天方夜谭。”

戴安娜换上了思考的表情，也跟着布鲁斯和克拉克的视线看向了另一侧屏幕。似乎是有什么仪器正在针对那台机器做着检测，戴安娜能看懂大部分，以她的推测看来，机器本身似乎并没有什么问题。

“你不是说过你准备放弃那个计划了吗？”

“我和布……”克拉克还没说完，就改口了，“我们一起对它进行了一些升级，原先布鲁斯编写的代码部分被剔除了，根据实际情况做出了一些能够刺激记忆中枢的改进。”

“听起来比之前那个更合乎逻辑，也更合理，”戴安娜和他们并排站立到了电子屏前，吸收着现有的讯息，“而你们仍在反复检测却并没有将它真正投入使用的原因是……？”

克拉克和布鲁斯短暂地对视了一下，用眼神推脱着让彼此来回答这个连他们之间都一直没真正摊开来讨论过、一直在以各种形式拖延着的问题。

“没有试验者，也就意味着我们不知道它对于克拉克的记忆究竟会有何种程度的改善，”布鲁斯决定直面这个最现实的因素，这件事总不可能一直拖下去，克拉克也不应该让自己的记忆恢复进程就此止步，“他现在的记忆是断层的，就像两个不同时间段的储存器，而我们不确定届时是会让以前的覆盖现在的、还是能够令两段记忆同时存在、抑或是出现意外，再一次清空……”

“我不想冒险，”克拉克将手掌叠上了布鲁斯撑在操作台上的手，打断了他想说更多的意图，“在我们能够找到更稳妥的方式，我们都不想冒险。”

“没人想冒险，”在戴安娜发表意见之前，布鲁斯小幅度地摇了摇头，“可我们还能等多久？大家都清楚真正的危险很快就要到来了，而如果没有你关于氪星和飞船的那部分记忆……”

稳妥又从何而来？

两个人并没有就此事争吵起来，不过戴安娜能够感受到，他们对话的语气远比争吵还要令对方不好受。

“或许我们可以去问问巴里，你知道的，那小子对这方面也很……”戴安娜的手搭上了布鲁斯的肩，即使这并不会为他分走一些他正负担着的重量，“在行……我是说——”

——我们也许能在那个巨大的威胁到来之前找到真正完全的办法。戴安娜想说这句话，却说不出口。她知道永远不会有遂所有人心意的、真正安全且稳妥的办法。在这一点令人无奈的经验上，她比克拉克和布鲁斯都体验过更多次，无论她多么不希望她的两位好朋友经历这种悲观的现实都好，它就在那里张牙舞爪地矗立着，强迫你去面对。

“你们需要谈谈，”她最后这么说，以过来人的身份拍了拍布鲁斯的肩，“当你们达成了共识，事情总会迎刃而解。”

“所以你确定要在这种时候跟我谈谈？”他们的上一轮刚刚结束，而布鲁斯的理智冷静在克拉克退出他身体的瞬间就全盘回归，提起了戴安娜下午给他们的建议。克拉克的双手支在布鲁斯两侧、撑在上方用眼神和微笑表达着他的意犹未尽，不得不说，这种会令布鲁斯无处可逃的姿势确实令他很上瘾。

“我们总是在找那个能够‘好好谈谈’的时机，但是，别否认，你一直在拖延。”

“我没有拖延，我只是……”克拉克用额头蹭了下布鲁斯的，又柔软又幼稚，“太留恋现状了。”

布鲁斯从没有觉得自己能比现在更容易对另一个人心软。他没有接上一句我也是，而是用了点力把克拉克从自己上方拽了下来，避免直视了他那双在黑夜中仍因盛着欲望而会灼伤他的双眼。

“我一直想问，你明明清楚你之前那个计划……并不是那么万全，当你面对我的时候，你从没有动摇过吗？”

“我确实质疑过自己的决定，”布鲁斯翻过了身，后背贴住克拉克，“但那总比让你以拥有这种断层的记忆好，我是说，记忆很重要，而你的尤甚。”

克拉克的唇在布鲁斯的鬓角处厮磨着，耐心地听着他说。当布鲁斯背对他说话的时候，总能让克拉克生出一种布鲁斯其实和他之间仍然疏远的，那种摸不到布鲁斯的想法和气息的错觉，偶尔也会令他生出恐慌。

“你不能让记忆停留在这里，你的星球，你的父母，他们留给你的、还有你过去所经历的一切……是它们让你成为了现在的你，更有可能会影响以后的你。”

“你希望我去尝试那台机器？”克拉克掰过了布鲁斯的肩，让他看着自己。

“我只希望你做你认为正确的决定，克拉克，”布鲁斯往克拉克的身边靠去了些，动作更像依偎进他的怀里，这不常见，可他此刻就是强烈地想要这么做，“其实你知道什么才是正确的，是吗？”

两个人互相看着，用一阵沉默来印证彼此心里的解答。

“也许这么说会让你有压力，”克拉克首先开口了，布鲁斯恍然想到，似乎一直以来，率先打破僵持的永远是他，“但如果说我在为什么犹豫的话，那个原因只能是你。”

“如果你觉得我之前一直在犹豫或者逃避什么的话，原因也就是这个。”当两个人的关系改变，随之而来的便是更多的犹疑、更多的不舍、更多的挣扎，那些布鲁斯前半生中一直试图不要让自己被其束缚的顾虑，现在正以双倍的负重向他压来。

“我明白。”

克拉克又咬住他的下唇，布鲁斯顺从地接受着他充满爱意的亲吻，想不起从什么时候开始，他们对彼此已经有了比自己以为的、深刻得多的了解。

这漫长的一夜，他们没有再就任何事说任何一个字，而是用上了所有的时间和力气去传递彼此的心底的感情。他们拥抱彼此，像从未尝试过拥抱一个人那样，用手臂扣住对方，圈进自己最想给予对方的怀抱中，就像渴望了对方几个世纪那样。

就像稍一放松就会失去对方那样。

最后他们在敲打在玻璃上的雨声中醒来，哥谭的雨季到来了。他们起床，穿衣，吃早餐，像昨晚并未约定却又共同默认地那样来到了蝙蝠洞，对机器做了最后一次检测和确认，然后通知了戴安娜和阿尔弗雷德，告诉了他们即将要做的事。

没有人知道这是不是正确的决定，但没有人会说这是不正确的决定。

“在农场那一夜之前，我花费了一段时间来准备了一份礼物，希望能用那个来向你讨一个答案……”克拉克坐上了椅子，阿尔弗雷德正在一边做着最后的挑食，克拉克就干脆拉着布鲁斯的小指不肯放开，“如果等我醒来后什么都没有发生，或者发生了一些什么但我还记得……”

布鲁斯由着他的动作，默不作声地等着他说下去。

“有时候我明白，我其实并不需要那么一个实质的答案，那一句于你和我来说，不管有没有被说出来过，都不代表什么，”克拉克望向布鲁斯的棕眸，热切地像是要直接望进他的心底，“但如果你愿意给我一个回答的话，我猜我会非常开心的。”

“好的。”布鲁斯出乎克拉克意料地笑了，他弯腰下去，主动和克拉克交换了一个吻，贴着他的唇，给了他一个应允。

“我会的。”

布鲁斯抽回了手指。

机器启动了。

从蝙蝠洞回到大宅的布鲁斯第一时间推开了那扇房间门，第一次踏进这间克拉克住了几个月的卧室。他所说的礼物正在床头最明显的地方摆放着，那个花花绿绿的口袋的束口处，甚至还打上了一个别扭的蝴蝶结。

两个小时前，克拉克醒来了。再一次的。

他的状态很平稳，远不像他第一次从濒死边缘醒来时那样承受了巨大的痛苦，用略沾染上迷茫的湛蓝眼睛扫了一眼在蝙蝠洞内站着的人。

“……抱歉，但我想知道，我在哪儿？”

在场的所有人神色都在那一刻变得复杂，但好在他们又都很善于掩饰，而正忙着理清现状的克拉克没有注意到任何人的异常。

布鲁斯还是成为了最先开口的那个人，他简述了自己是如何将他带回了蝙蝠洞，观察着他的身体反应，等待着他恢复、醒来。没什么需要修改的，唯一需要修改的不过就是他昏迷的时间被延长了几个月而已。克拉克对布鲁斯的叙述毫无异议，全盘接受。戴安娜询问他是否记得自己“死亡”前发生了什么，他显出了奇怪的神情表示自己当然记得，他和布鲁斯的大战，卢瑟的阴谋，佐德的进攻，一切一切，完整真切。

接着克拉克向大家表达了感谢，再次了解了世界目前正处于什么状态，他们像一个迅速成立的小联盟一样，简短地商讨了对策，克拉克做出了回大都会的决定，没有人反对。

他们点头，分别，离开。克拉克带走了布鲁斯准备的通讯器，表示有任何情况再联系。互相之间客气，礼貌，生分。

那是以他们的关系来说、最适合他们两个的分寸，像各种意义上的初和解的对手一样。

布鲁斯拆开了那个袋子，一件超人制服配色的T恤，胸前那个张扬的LOGO像是生怕别人不知道穿着这件衣服的人是超人的忠实支持者似的。

他铺开衣服，想到了克拉克说的话，将它反了过来。

用胶浆印上去的字歪歪扭扭毫无美感地跳进了布鲁斯眼里。

If you like me or love me.  
Just say Yes,Yes,Yes.

这就是克拉克准备了好久的礼物？这上面的句子竟然出自一个拿了两次Elliot奖的记者之手？既不婉转，又不动情，平铺直叙的，布鲁斯有点想发笑，写出这种句子、问出这样问题的克拉克，他喜欢他什么？

我喜欢他什么？布鲁斯自己问自己，你喜欢他永无节制的热诚与温柔？喜欢他透明直接的想法与行动？还是喜欢他一直在努力让世界和自己变得更好？布鲁斯确信自己无论如何，都不会找出一个明确的答案。

但是。

如果铺垫了这么多，只是为了与我道别的话。

YES。

布鲁斯的手摩挲过那行字，在心里悄声给出了再也没有任何意义的回答。


	10. Chapter 10

“又麻烦了您一次，”巴里吃光了盘子里的饼干，亲昵地抱了抱玛莎，得到了她一个宠溺的笑脸后又拍了拍克拉克，“我先走啦，克拉克。”

克拉克以超人的身份重新回归大众视线后的好一阵子都住在农场，事实上，他也清楚他现在已经没法再以“克拉克·肯特”的身份心安理得地生活了，即使卡尔也是他的名字没错，不过看起来，谁都没对继续喊他克拉克这事抱有异议。

戴安娜也和布鲁斯同时站起，以给玛莎一个轻轻的拥抱作为这个非正式会议的结尾。大概是注意到了克拉克始终盯着他的眼神，他还是扭过了头，向他微微点了点头。

克拉克避开了那种令他生厌的、彼此之间无比生疏的感觉，报以布鲁斯一个和善的微笑。

大多数时候他们的会议都安排在蝙蝠洞进行，不过如果克拉克说玛莎想见他们了、或者又烤了什么新的甜点，他们也会默认各自在同一时间前往堪萨斯。布鲁斯希望不是自己敏感，因为他敏锐地发现玛莎想见他们——或者说想见他的次数变得比以往多了许多。他和玛莎已经就不要告知克拉克那几个月这件事达成了一致意见，但他明白玛莎其实并非完全同意的自己的处理方式。

而他不知道该如何跟玛莎解释就算克拉克知道了、除了让他俩的关系更难以处理之外还能改变什么。

就算是他曾经想创造一份虚伪却美好的记忆来灌输给克拉克，也不过只是不希望那些他不需要的过往去纠缠他而已。

克拉克的视线一一看过前后离开的巴里、戴安娜、最后停在布鲁斯身上，直到他走到很远、上了自己的车急驶而去，克拉克都站在自家门前扶着门柱，心思缥缈地盯着他离去的方向。他们简单地相处着，没有需要的时候从不碰面，拥有专属的通讯器却也很少用来私下交流。有不少次他都想打开通讯器和布鲁斯随便打一个招呼、或者干脆飞去哥谭看看布鲁斯夜巡时的情况，就好像有强烈的意念在驱使他必须这么做——然而往往到最后他还是压下了这股冲动。

哪怕两个人对彼此的关系从来没有明着说破过什么、也无论他每次看到布鲁斯有所松懈的防备时，心里的感受多么异样都好，克拉克都清楚他必须恪守这个布鲁斯用行动和态度划出来的界限。

“你是在不放心什么？”玛莎走到他背后，抚着他的肩，“看来你已经和布鲁斯相处得很愉快了？”

“不，没有，我……”克拉克窘迫地回了神，立马否认了，“我一直觉得他依然对我有所误会。”

“或许你可以试试，在除了你们的‘工作’以外，也和他多多联系。”

“我应当和布鲁斯多联系吗？”在玛莎眼里，克拉克此刻是真挚地在为他和布鲁斯的关系而苦恼。

“为什么不呢？”玛莎眯着眼睛歪了歪头，鼓励性地看向克拉克，“他是个好孩子。”

“是啊，除了脸上一直写着‘嘿那个氪星小子你最好离我远点’之外。”克拉克回忆着布鲁斯的面无表情，模仿着他的语气说道。

“不会的，”玛莎先是笑了一会儿，又欲言又止地摸了摸克拉克的脸，“我相信你们之间会非常融洽的。”

“您看起来就好像知道我俩相处时是怎么样似的。”克拉克无奈地咕哝了这么一句，又低头去收拾桌子上的咖啡杯，没注意到玛莎一瞬间僵硬起来的笑容。

“……怎么会呢，”她缓了过来，又去和克拉克一起整理，“我只是这么设想而已。”

在克拉克面前撒谎不是件容易的事，可玛莎不得不谨记布鲁斯的拜托，失忆和恢复记忆都已经让克拉克承受了很多，那被遗忘的几个月看起来是被彻底覆盖不会再存在于克拉克的脑海——

——“我们又有什么必要拿已经消失的那些过往去令他感到困扰？”

这是布鲁斯的原话，听起来是很有道理，但玛莎总隐隐觉得她能找到一个恰当的、用于反驳的理由。只是在当时，她放弃了这么做，因为布鲁斯看起来始终在为克拉克考虑，他希望克拉克好。

所有人都希望这样，玛莎当然也是。

她只是无法确定这样的“好”是不是真正的、克拉克自己所希望的“好”。

戴安娜晚些时候又回来了一趟，将方才他们的讨论中提到的一些资料捎给了克拉克，玛莎正在仓库里忙着什么，戴安娜便也没去打扰。

“戴安娜，”要走的时候，克拉克却喊住了她，“你是去见布鲁斯吗？”

“是的，”戴安娜下意识地没去问克拉克是通过何种途径得知她和布鲁斯约在韦恩大宅会面的，她正整理着自己的外套，看了一眼克拉克，“怎么了？”

“我可以和你一起去吗？”

“什么？”

克拉克竖起一根手指让戴安娜稍等，在两秒间消失又出现，手指间多了一个小小的U盘。

“这是布鲁斯前几天提到的他一直在寻找的莱克斯公司的部分备份文件，”

“我可以替你带给他。”戴安娜伸手欲接，克拉克的手却缩回了。

“我想亲自交给他，顺便跟他说说我的看法。”

戴安娜皱了下眉，不明显，不过克拉克还是注意到了。

“……那你可以过几天我们碰面的时候再给他。”

又是这样。克拉克无声纳闷，这种状况已经不是第一次了，如果前几次克拉克还未有察觉的话，那么这次故意的试探算是完美印证了他之前的猜想。

“今天不行吗？”克拉克那句“总是如此反对我在私下接触布鲁斯的理由到底是什么”几乎就要冲口而出了，但他忍住了，“还是我和你一同去拜访布鲁斯会影响到什么？”

戴安娜被克拉克执著的反问打乱、只好收回了那个下意识的否定。“不行”是出于布鲁斯的授意，然而她不确定的是，是否真的应该不让克拉克触及到和那几个月有关的一切——她和布鲁斯从没就这事好好的讨论过，如果布鲁斯打定主意要逃避的话，戴安娜更不可能有机会去主动提起。

如果布鲁斯只是出于全局的考虑、而他本身的意愿其实没有那么强烈呢？又如果，克拉克这种莫名其妙的要求是因为他想要、或者说试图在想起什么呢？她其实并不想在布鲁斯和克拉克现有的关系中插上一脚，是维持现状还是要有所突破都取决于当事人的想法，只是布鲁斯总会忽略、实际上克拉克也是“当事人”之一的事实。

好多次她看到布鲁斯故意以疏离陌生的姿态面对克拉克的时候，总是难免觉得，这在某种程度上，是否对克拉克太不公平。

她没再说出拒绝，毕竟克拉克都追问到了这一步，再拒绝反而显得欲盖弥彰。她让克拉克上了车后又给布鲁斯发了信息提前知会，布鲁斯很快回复了，只简单地说了一句“知道了”。戴安娜难以揣测布鲁斯的想法，直到阿尔弗雷德将他们迎进门，她都忍不住略显担忧地看着布鲁斯，好在他的表现相当平和，没显示出强烈的反对和抗拒；阿尔弗雷德为他们端来了热茶，克拉克热情地向阿尔弗雷德欠身问候、拿出了工作时的态度而收起了刚刚在戴安娜面前展露的急切；他和布鲁斯互相交换了对于莱克斯集团最近一些动作的意见，一起浏览了U盘里的文件；所有人都用平静的表情来迎接了再一次踏入这里的克拉克，戴安娜觉得自己的担忧也许真的是多余了。

如果不是没多久后她就发现克拉克哪怕坐在固定位置上、眼睛也一直心不在焉地瞄着布鲁斯和这间宅子的话……

“克拉克——”她轻咳了一声，用手扶着额头瞟向克拉克，提醒他回过神。

克拉克立马坐直了，他首先注意的是布鲁斯对他的状态有什么反应。如他所预测的一样，布鲁斯什么反应都没有，他的视线仿佛被钉死在了笔记本上，对周遭发生的一切都漠不关心。

“我以前……”他决定主动开口，否则他不知道自己会不会让自己脚尖离地在这个房子里飘一圈。

“对这里好奇吗？”克拉克没想到的是，布鲁斯却在这时将目光挪到了他身上，“不用拘束，随意转转也没什么关系。”

“我以前来过这里吗？在我昏迷期间？”不过他没被布鲁斯扰乱，完整地问出了他心里的疑惑，同时不忘再一次瞥了一眼二楼某一扇紧闭的房间门。

“当然没有，”布鲁斯否定地很快，他敲了下键盘，又将手肘撑到了桌面上、用后半截手掌支着下巴看向克拉克，“是什么让你有了这种想法？”

克拉克看着布鲁斯毫无深意、却又仿佛充满感情的眼神一时移不开眼。

他从没有觉得光是看着他这个距离疏远的“同事”，也能令他觉得伤感。

戴安娜在桌子底下轻轻踢了布鲁斯一脚。

三个人有一搭没一搭地聊完各种有关于联盟成立的细节问题后天色已黑，在简单地用过晚餐后，克拉克和戴安娜跟着阿尔弗雷德准备离开，布鲁斯未再露面，而克拉克始终走在最后，不时快速地打量着他经过的一切，像是要在短时间内把这幢建筑尽收眼底。他走得很慢，连戴安娜跨出了门、和阿尔弗雷德一起注意起他时，他都深陷在那种愈发膨胀的好奇心中没发现这一切。

他没有具体的画面，也没有完整的影像，就只是一种依稀的感应感应。哪间房的床单是蓝色格纹的，那张沙发原来的位置在哪里，酒柜里的酒又少了几瓶，无凭无据，却一点一滴、每个细节都深刻无比。

“克拉克，”戴安娜最终还是出声提醒了他，“该走了。”

“再等我一会儿。”他仰着头转了一圈，再一次扫了一圈这里的布局后，走到了阿尔弗雷德的身前，诚恳地看着这位管家发问：

“虽然很冒昧但是我仍十分想问问您……”克拉克不自觉地将自然下垂在两侧的双手握在了一起，“在我昏迷的期间是否只被布鲁斯安排在蝙蝠洞？”

阿尔弗雷德不解的表情令克拉克觉得自己实在太唐突了，他的语速变得慌张，更急于对这个问题作出更多补充性的解释：“抱歉我只是……这是布鲁斯第一次邀请我们来到他的宅邸，但是我却意外地觉得这个地方……令我感到……”

“您应当去问布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德抓住克拉克那个犹豫的间隙，打断了他的描述，“肯特先生当时的情况都是由少爷负责处理的。”

“布鲁斯说没有，我实在出于疑惑才……”

阿尔弗雷德的视线与站在门外等着的戴安娜极快地交换了一下，用冷淡又疏远的口气再次给出了回答。

“那想必就是没有了。”

“抱歉，看来是我的问题……”克拉克尴尬地捋了捋后脑勺的头发，又对阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身。

“没有的事，”阿尔弗雷德一手扶着门，不再有过多的表情，礼貌地看着克拉克，“那么再见，肯特先生。”

“再见，麻烦您了。”克拉克保持着不自然的笑容后再次道了再见，才跟上了已经走向院子外的戴安娜。阿尔弗雷德看了他很久才将大门拉上，等他再回到大厅的时候，布鲁斯已还是坐在桌子那头，不同的是，他的手上不知何时多了一杯酒。

“别责怪他，”布鲁斯回忆着今天比以往冷淡许多的阿尔弗雷德，想了想，端着的酒杯又放下了，“他只是做出了正确的选择。”

“您误会了，少爷，我并非在责怪，”阿尔弗雷德罕见地没有对布鲁斯又在深夜摄取酒精表达不赞同，“我只是觉得……遗憾。”

布鲁斯没接话，更没有去问阿尔弗雷德因为什么而觉得遗憾。他知道的一清二楚，所以更不打算在这个该放下的时刻去把它们翻出来。

阿尔弗雷德审视地看了会儿布鲁斯后，从他身后的酒柜取出了刚刚布鲁斯开的那瓶、又为自己拿了一只杯子，在布鲁斯对面坐下了。

“您不会知道肯特少……先生曾向我做出过怎样的承诺。”

布鲁斯下咽的动作有所停顿，但那液体还是缓缓地顺着喉咙淌下去了，如他身边所发生过的一切一样，不可阻挡。

“无论他曾说过什么，现在都可以忘记了。”布鲁斯放下了酒杯，没去在意阿尔弗雷德灼灼的目光，起身离开了。

“也许我只是……还没有接受肯特先生从这里离开的事实。”

“别忘了，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯踩上了台阶，并未回头，或许他们都很清楚，关于克拉克的讨论，在这一晚后，将不会再出现在他俩的任何对话中，“他从来就不属于这里。”

阿尔弗雷德在他背后放轻了叹息。

“若是少爷真的这样认为的话，那就最好不过了。”

布鲁斯再踏出的脚有所迟疑，仿佛在某个不起眼的刹那，那种熟悉的感觉又席卷而来、有人正在某一处看着他、听着他说出口的每一个字、用某种特殊的感情不动声色地照看着他。

但他知道这只是出于他某种偏执的臆想，他比谁都明白的是，再也不会有这种事情发生在他周围。也或者，这件事本来就不该发生在他周围。

只是比起见不了面的悲痛，如今明明一直就在身边，却反而更令人觉得孤独。

还好。还好他早就已经可以，平静地接受离别了。


	11. Chapter 11

戴安娜将车停在路口等了二十分钟后，折返回韦恩大宅的克拉克才终于回来，他踏着步子，思索着什么坐进了车。

“我们现在真的可以走了吧？”

“你真的不准备告诉我真相？”

两个人同时开口，克拉克对这状况显得意料之中，而戴安娜的反应则比克拉克想象中的还要大，她在从驾驶座向后扭过了上半身：

“你听到了什么？”

“不多，不过足够了，”克拉克不慌不乱地回应着戴安娜的注视，“我猜你也不是故意要瞒着我的。”

“既然你自己都不记得，知不知道自己已经醒过来一次有什么分别？”戴安娜用反问给了克拉克一个证实他猜测的准确答案。她从来没有确切地得知过克拉克曾和布鲁斯发展到什么程度，所以她难以不对克拉克如此执着的动机好奇，尤其是在那几个月被他忘得一干二净的情况下。

“我想那是因为……就算不记得了，那也是发生在我身上的事，”——发生在我和布鲁斯之间的事，他在心里默默补充——“所以我认为我有权知道，这个理由……”

“不过分，”戴安娜接上他的话，重新在驾驶座上坐正了，“你确实有权知道，我也这么跟布鲁斯提过。”

克拉克确定了，自己的注意力确实每次都会在听到那个名字的瞬间完全集中。

“但他就是有各种说服别人的能力，你明白的，”她踩下了油门，没去管克拉克脸上略显失望的表情，“我帮不了你也不仅仅是因为布鲁斯，而是我确实没有什么可以告诉你的，我不是每时每刻都和你俩待在一起，更不是什么见证者。”

“我明白。”克拉克让自己的背不要绷得那么直，他稍稍靠向了座椅，做出在韦恩大宅外偷听布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的对话这个决定并不容易，他清楚自己在很大程度上冒犯了布鲁斯……更令他沮丧的其实是，他比之前更想要得到一个答案，而他同时也更加清楚，它们绝对不会那么轻易地就被揭开。

“去问布鲁斯，”像是很能体会克拉克的心情似的，戴安娜“体贴”的建议又从前座传来，“只有他能告诉你所有你想知道的。”

“可是他……”

“行了，你明明搞定过他一次，”克拉克猝不及防地跟着戴安娜踩下的刹车朝前冲了一下，“再搞定他一次也没什么难的。”

克拉克就在距蝙蝠洞的位置被戴安娜赶下了车，他确实不能指望靠别人来解决他迷惑的问题，不过作为朋友，愿意把“闲事”管到这个份上，克拉克已经不知该如何向戴安娜表达感激了。他站在下车的地方想了一会儿，最终没有真的就这么贸然闯进去。

在此之前，他决定去问问他最没有想到该去问的玛莎。如果他确实在几个月前已经醒来了是事实，那么这位全世界最希望他醒来的人不可能不被告知，他也实在很想知道，布鲁斯到底是用哪套说辞才让玛莎也愿意瞒着自己。

那几个月到底会给他造成多大的困扰才会让布鲁斯做此选择？他不惧怕那个真相的到来，似乎和布鲁斯之间不管发生过什么他都愿意面对——这种无畏的信心如同那些时刻会涌出的莫名情感一样，没有依据，找不到起源，但又实实在在地发生着。

“妈，”克拉克搀着玛莎在沙发上坐下，他拉住她的手，让她看着自己，“你不会骗我的是吗？”

“骗你？”玛莎下意识的反问后又即刻反应过来了，她不自然地笑着摸了摸克拉克的脸，试图回避这个问题，“孩子，你在说什么荒唐话呢。”

“布鲁斯已经告诉我了，我知道我醒来过一次，”克拉克撒了个小谎，这不太难，反正他也确实是从布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的口中“听”来的这个事实，“所以，妈……为什么你们要瞒着我？”

“布鲁斯他……”玛莎头不自觉四处看了下，仿佛在向根本不在这儿的布鲁斯求助，要她瞒住克拉克真的太难了，克拉克不问还好，一旦他有所怀疑，这个简短的质问就会撬开玛莎薄薄的抵御屏障，恨不得立刻全盘托出。

“他终于想通了，那个傻孩子，”她镇定下来了，又握住克拉克的手，“你第一次醒来时，也像现在这样忘记了一部分记忆……不，几乎是全忘了。布鲁斯一直在想办法要恢复你过去几十年的记忆，那对你很重要，他始终在为此努力”

克拉克点点头，安静地聆听。

“但那几个月，说真的，”玛莎想到克拉克和布鲁斯相处的那些画面，忍不住笑了，“你很快乐，无忧无虑，你和布鲁斯相处得很好，他在帮助你，你也在照顾他，你大部分时间住在哥谭，还结识了心上人。”

“心上人？”克拉克想象着玛莎所说的他和布鲁斯之间的相处，于现在的他看来，这种相处根本就是天方夜谭，“什么心上人？”

“你说你认识了一位特别的人，富有，聪明，善良，脾气不好却拿你没办法，”玛莎狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“当时你虽然没想过要和我坦白，但你真的觉得我会猜不出那是谁？你知道你们那天晚上闹出了多大的动静吗？”

即使克拉克不用那么婉转的表达告诉她这件事，她也早就看出点儿什么了，克拉克在她面前，就是个从不擅隐藏什么的单纯男孩儿。她从没有想过要去束缚克拉克的未来，她的孩子与众不同，寻常的人生轨迹不属于他，比起那些普通的生活，能够理解他、帮助他、陪伴他的布鲁斯的出现，才是更令她欣喜的。

“妈……”没来由的，玛莎的话除了让他愈发好奇这一切情绪的源头之外，还让他不自觉的有点儿害羞。

“尽管布鲁斯是为你好才让我们都瞒着你，”玛莎叹气，“我依然替你们觉得可惜。”

“所以你才会鼓励我多和布鲁斯联系？”

“当然，我以为你会早点儿开窍呢。”她放开了手，点了点克拉克的脑袋。

“既然他都想明白了，你为什么还要坐在这里问我、却不去找他呢？”

克拉克在两分钟后就来到了蝙蝠洞，这个时间，按他的了解，布鲁斯应该正在夜巡，而他需要面对的则是无数隐蔽的和不隐蔽摄像头、还有那能随时联系到布鲁斯的警报系统。他破坏了一些传感器和摄像头，在避免蝙蝠洞的灯亮起的情况下进入了内部，他明白这无非只能为他多争取十几分钟而已，不过那也足够了。其实他相信，也许在那丢失的几个月里，他是不需要用这么无礼的办法入侵他的私人领地的。

找到蝙蝠洞内监控录像存档的过程也没用太久，克拉克发现自己比设想中更了解布鲁斯的某些习惯，找到存储路径就变成了一件轻巧的事。布鲁斯应该是没想过克拉克会做到如此地步，不过他还是做了一些措施，如果克拉克不是在某次会议中不经意地记下了他的手指敲击时的动作、再分析出密码的话，破解那套复杂的程序不会这么轻而易举——也许不是不经意的，他现在回味过来了，他就是在自己都不知情的状态下在注意他，每个细节，无时无刻。

他按照自己醒来那一天的日期往回倒退着检索，这是第一次，他觉得布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞内外布置那么多摄像头是一个聪明绝顶的决定。

它们不会说谎，更从不隐瞒，它们没有任何顾虑、诚实而克职地，记录下了那无法被轻易抹除的一切。

他看到布鲁斯低头亲吻了坐在那台机器旁的他。

他看到他们在蝙蝠洞一起工作，在快进的播放中，他们也几乎始终黏在一起，而戴安娜和阿尔弗雷德在场的时候，也只是坐在一边笑着看着像情侣一样的他们。

再往前，是他抱着受伤的布鲁斯冲进蝙蝠洞，他的脸上是有种即将失去一切的恐慌。克拉克快速浏览着这些无声的画面，真真切切感受到了人生里遗漏出的那段空白，那种令他怅然若失的心悸又从他心头升腾起来。

然而再恍惚也好，他无法否定这一切感受到底是出于什么原因。

“你最好给我一个闯入这里的好理由。”在布鲁斯带着怒意的声音响起之前，克拉克已经听到了他到达附近时就带出的动静，他一点也不意外，比起希望争取更多时间，他已经更希望能够和布鲁斯面对面了。

他不再指望能从布鲁斯嘴里问出什么，倒不是说他现在采用的这个方法有多光明磊落。他只是隐隐地觉得，对待布鲁斯的固执时，强硬一点才会更有效。

他镇定地转身，暂时用身体挡住了屏幕画面。布鲁斯面具下的表情是生气还是慌张，他一点都不在乎。

他现在只在乎布鲁斯到底打算怎么面对他，面对他们曾经……那么亲密过、却又被深深掩埋的关系。

“抱歉用这种方式不请自来。”

又来了，布鲁斯看着他，又是这样嘴上说着抱歉、脸上却根本不觉得抱歉的神情，又是这样熟悉的专横。他知道他不该把眼前的克拉克和那个曾把他放进心里的克拉克混为一谈。

可他却发现这实在不容易做到。

“你需要道歉的仅仅是这个？”布鲁斯点了点下巴，指向他身后亮着的电脑屏幕，在他收到远程警报、在不清晰的画面里看到闯入蝙蝠洞的来客是克拉克时，他已经隐约猜到会发生什么，其实在克拉克问阿尔弗雷德那些问题前，他就应该有所警觉的。所以事已至此，对克拉克的行为进行指责已经没有什么意义了。

“啊……”克拉克侧开了身体，屏幕上是四个不同角度记录下的、站着的布鲁斯将头支在克拉克肩膀上稍作休息、而克拉克单手搂住他的画面——

“我也很抱歉破解了你封存起来的监控录像。”

他看着布鲁斯取下了面具，在他准备说什么之前，克拉克指着右下角显示的、他本应当正处于昏迷中的那个时间，一字一句，坚定无比地问道：

“但我必须知道，我到底错过了什么。”


	12. Chapter 12

布鲁斯也曾设想过假如克拉克决定自己去查清楚这几个月来究竟发生了什么时，他该作何应对。而他最终并没有真正设计出一个完美对策的原因大概也只是因为，他不认为克拉克会被那种虚无缥缈的“感情”所困扰，什么人会对已经不存在于脑海中的记忆这般执着？

这为他自己找了一个很好的借口，那些发生过的痕迹，他只是封存起来，并未完全删除——他完全可以这么做，但他并没有。

“就是你看到的这些，”布鲁斯僵硬着的肩膀有所松懈，他指指屏幕上的那些画面，“你现在知道了。”

他没多说些什么别的，已经消失的记忆不会再回来，而平白无故多出来的感情羁绊又能对现状做出什么改变？

“为什么要瞒着我？”克拉克步步紧逼。

“为什么要告诉你？”布鲁斯没有退让。

“你不能剥夺我对我自己记忆的知情权，”克拉克步调清晰又坚定地朝布鲁斯走去。他走得很慢，布鲁斯猜想他是在给自己留逃跑或者让他站住的时间，“这个理由够充分吗？”

“你不记得了，我不认为凭空给你灌输一段记忆有什么意义。”如果他真的这么做了，克拉克又凭什么要相信？难道他就不会认为是布鲁斯出于某种目的特意捏造的？

“为什么所有事都要有意义？那你呢？你留存这些影像的意义又是什么？我想不是为了让我发现吧？”

他在问为什么，布鲁斯也在问自己为什么。

也许他多多少少，仍在期待着克拉克能想起一些什么，到那个时候，这被记录下的一切是布鲁斯能拿得出的唯一凭证。他总想在手里捏住一些什么，那件衣服也好，这些影像也好……过去本可以轻易过去，他却舍不得让它们就这么轻易过去。

可他始终没学会如何把这些他早已生疏的感情向他在意的人展露。

而在意，原本就是会让人变得胆怯谨慎、顾虑重重的。

“因为我总是在想着你。”

克拉克的坦诚像海浪一样拍了过来，把布鲁斯的回避浇了个透，他步调清晰又坚定地朝布鲁斯走去，每一步都走得很慢，布鲁斯猜想他是在给自己留逃跑或者让他站住的时间。

但布鲁斯并没有，他的站在原地一动都没能动，两个人之间的空气很安静，他甚至能感受自己的眼皮轻微而唐突地跳了一下，像是被克拉克那含着深意的蓝眼睛刺激到了似的。

“我在意你的每一个眼神，担心你做的每一个决定，我想靠近你，哪怕你就站在我面前我也想离你近一些、更近一些。我知道这不正常，所以我需要搞明白我为什么这么不正常，我不能总是维持着这种状态和你相处，那会把我逼疯。”

“所以，告诉我，布鲁斯，不管我想不想的起来，你都得告诉我。”

当他对什么好奇，他总是会执意地去找寻那个真相，自己的身世也好，那些阴谋也好——这就是他永远无法被变改的、坚持不懈的个性。而布鲁斯越是和他保持距离，他就越是觉得不甘心。大概布鲁斯觉得他或是大家都隐瞒得足够好，可如果不是他总是在自己转身后将视线停留在自己身上，也许克拉克也就真的会让那些难以表述的感受沉寂下来，装作他也并不在意布鲁斯。

“无论玛莎、戴安娜或是谁告诉了你一些什么，”布鲁斯的胸口深深地起伏了一下后回答他，“总之就是你已经知道的那些。”

“我需要知道更多。”克拉克站在布鲁斯一步之遥外，盯着他。

“……没有更多了，克拉克，这不是拍电影，也不是讲故事，我不可能把所有细节都讲述出来。”那些曾只属于两人心中的情感是如此隐秘，对布鲁斯来说，它们没有办法用任何语言描绘出来。

克拉克又跨前了点，布鲁斯想往后退，被克拉克扯住了胳膊。他满意现在的贴近、也欣喜布鲁斯的顺从，他只是凭空觉得这才是属于他和布鲁斯共处时应有的状态，彼此牵制却又不存在隔阂。

“那就想办法。”圈着手臂的那只有力的手往下移去，变成了扣住布鲁斯手指的姿势。

“什么？不！”布鲁斯下意识地拒绝了，“我不会再让你的大脑或是你的神经中枢成为试验品，再对它们做出一些可能会对你产生危险的……”

“不是那个，我不是说那个。”克拉克捏了捏他的手，耐心地安抚着他，布鲁斯明白自己又往最坏的那个方向去考虑了，他及时地收住了声，却没曾想被克拉克晃了下手臂，一把扯进了怀里。

布鲁斯以前从没觉得待在克拉克的怀抱里，是一件能让他产生归属感的事。而当克拉克那把温柔坚定的声音在他耳边响起，他才发现，自己的顽固在他面前是如此不堪一击。

他说，为什么我们不能试着重头再来一次？

是啊，为什么不呢？

克拉克是和布鲁斯一起叩开了大门、然后在阿尔弗雷德明显惊讶却复又从容的迎接中踏进韦恩大宅的，阿尔弗雷德依然分寸有礼，但对待他的态度却与之前天差地别，他将克拉克带去了之前那间住过的卧室，告诉他自己有定时清理打扫，换洗的衣物和其他用具一应俱全。布鲁斯始终站在他俩身侧，一言不发地看着阿尔弗雷德完成这一切，最后阿尔弗雷德并未多做停留，他退了出去，将独处的空间留给了两个人。

“所以，就是这里？”克拉克还在打量这间房，目光所到之处新奇又陌生，说失而复得未免太抽象，但克拉克现在又确实因为那种被硬生生剥夺的感情又重新在他心里堆砌起来的感受所打动。

布鲁斯只是嗯了一声。克拉克像是有许多好奇的问题，而布鲁斯明白他只是在问两个人之前到底进展到何种关系，他就好像认定了他们之前除了是情侣这层关系之外，再也不可能有别的任何关系。

几个月的记忆到底有多重的份量？布鲁斯想，他现在知道答案了。他们都因这段关系而有所改变，即使被冲刷、被抹去，那些已发生的却永远也不会倒退。

“我猜你从来没在这间房里过夜，是吗？”

“只有一次，”布鲁斯抱臂放在胸前的手垂下了，“只是那天你离开了。”

那一天的雨一直没有停过，他坐在这间卧室中，听着雨声看着那件衣服发了会儿不知所谓的呆，然后就无缘无故地半靠着克拉克曾枕过的那只枕头睡着了，他大概只是半眯了三刻钟，再醒来时觉得浑身发冷。他觉得自己也许还是太寡情了，可也不是什么人面对分离就要痛哭流涕、撕心裂肺的，他并没有打算那么做，也没有足够的冲动去那么做。他就只是坐在那里，任由自己被想念挟持，再一次躺在那里安静地睡了过去。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克看向布鲁斯放得很远的视线，往前跨去想拉住布鲁斯的手，却被布鲁斯逃开了。

他道了晚安后便匆匆离开了，克拉克站在门后，看着布鲁斯站在卧室外迟迟没有离开，克拉克没有再开门、也没有发问，他只是站在门内安安静静地看着他踌躇着转回了身，看着他，将身体倾向了门，额头同时无意识地靠了上去。

“为什么是你？”

布鲁斯用唇形无声地问道。

向布鲁斯敞开心扉也好、逼迫布鲁斯面对自己的内心也好，甚至是执着地让两个人正视彼此之间的牵绊也好……每一次主动的都是克拉克。

每一次。

可他又为克拉克做过些什么？

大概是觉得将头靠着门板问出这种问题的布鲁斯很傻气，克拉克没忍住笑了出来。他也学着布鲁斯的动作，将头侧向前，隔着门板和布鲁斯的额头相抵着。

“也许只是因为……你遇见了我？”

克拉克看着他的眼睛，轻轻地回答，布鲁斯明显愣了一下，他的脑袋离开了，身体却并未离开。像是猜到克拉克现在是以什么姿势在与他对话似的，他先估算着克拉克额头所在的位置、曲起手指敲了一下门板，在猜测克拉克会识趣地退后了一些之前，他又重新微低着头侧贴了上去。

即使看不到门后之人的表情，他也奇异地能感受到他的心情，他能想象到克拉克是如何明亮地笑着、小心而温存地模仿着自己的动作，让两个人的额头隔着一扇门却又像是毫无间歇地相贴着，本该相互缠绕的气息里、密密麻麻交织着的，全都是幽然透明的情意。

那些理由与动机、开端与起源、起承与转合，又有什么重要的。

重要的只是我遇见了你。

一直都是。


	13. Chapter 13

克拉克在哥谭并不算太明媚的阳光中起了床，按他的生活习惯整理了床铺，他拉开房门，走下楼梯，转进客厅，布鲁斯正一脸不快地坐在餐桌一头揪着头发叹气，阿尔弗雷德无视他的存在一般布置着第二套餐具，在听到脚步声后，转头轻轻向克拉克道了早安。

“您也早安，阿尔弗雷德。”这场景是他第一次参与，于他而言却又如此亲切熟习，他在为他拉开的那张椅子上坐下，用更灿烂的笑容向布鲁斯问候。

“你明明不需要真的睡眠，为什么起得却比我还晚？”哪怕阿尔弗雷德教训了他很多次、说他早就到了跟人好好说一句“早安”的年纪了、他依然会在听到克拉克的早安后无意识地将睡眠不足的怨气转移一部分给他。

“我是听着阿尔弗雷德数次以还有会议为由催促你起床后才跟着起来的，”他并没有开动，而是看着布鲁斯不情不愿地细细嚼着一块面包不自觉地发笑，“不得不说那很有趣。”

“那只有当发生在别人身上时才有趣，肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德适时开口，“而且在之前的一段时间里，那是您的‘分内事’。”

布鲁斯嘴里混着食物咕噜着哼了一声，克拉克却开始在想如果当着阿尔弗雷德面去亲布鲁斯会有什么结果。不过他最终还是让这念头溜走、而是乖乖品尝阿尔弗雷德的早餐，他相信在那几个月里，这位老人一定把他照顾得非常好。哪怕所有这一切，都只是单纯基于他模糊的猜测和想象，他也愿意相信事实就是如此。

他并未指望在那间卧室待上一晚就能让那些被覆盖的记忆又显露原本存在的印记，没人这么指望，但大家又都默契地以这个理由为最好的借口再次让克拉克进入这里。他试图想起一些什么、又或者根据眼前所见在脑海里构建一些什么，最终他放弃了这些徒劳的努力，干脆就躺在那里，静静地听着仿佛在他身边的、布鲁斯的呼吸，他在睡梦中的深重呼吸也略显急促无措，克拉克甚至能捕捉到其中的小小慌张。他开始描绘布鲁斯的梦境，甚至动过要不要去他的房间陪着他睡的念头。

然后他才发现，跨出这一步得到了他想要的真相并不会让他就此停止，即使知道布鲁斯就在和他相距不远的房间里好好地睡着也远远无法让他满足，而占有欲这回事，从来都是有其个中因由的。在完整的人生中多出几个月的空白虽然奇怪，但他已经不再急于去填补。属于他的过去固然重要，而等待着他的现在才更紧要。

“我会尽快再将这件事接手过来的，”他向阿尔弗雷德开口，“如果您允许的话。”

“再好不过了。”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，完全没去看布鲁斯又偷偷翻起的白眼。眼前的这个被剥夺了记忆的克拉克，和他之前所认识的、喜欢的克拉克根本没有差别。要非要找出一点差别的话，阿尔弗雷德也许会说，他比之前那个试探着、小心地靠近布鲁斯的克拉克，更为坚定了。

他很高兴自己从来没有看错过人。

这顿早餐像是被谁按下了倒放间，一切如昔，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯依旧为了多吃一口少吃一口的问题而争论不休，最后布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德不注意的时候偷偷离开了餐桌，而并不会感到饥饿的克拉克好声好气地扫光了盘子里的食物，在布鲁斯换衣服的间隙把他堵在了衣帽间里。

布鲁斯刚反应过来蹿进来的身影来自何人，就被他箍着腰尝到了一个带有巧克力曲奇余味的吻，直到布鲁斯发出了闷闷的鼻音，克拉克才终于松开他。

“我昨晚竟然忍住了，”克拉克看着既像生气又像无奈的布鲁斯愉快地笑了，“不过早安吻也不错。”

“你从没想过要慢慢来，是吗？”布鲁斯抽走了挂在脖子上还没来得及打的领带，瞪着克拉克。这不过才是克拉克知道真相的第二天而已，他却又像上次一样，跨过了所有那些需要铺垫的过程，直接跨入了恋人的关系。

“为什么要慢慢来？”

“实际上，我认为你所以为的我们之间‘恋人关系’，在你重新醒来的当时已经结束了，我想了一下，也许我们应该……”

“这很重要吗？”克拉克打断了他，理所当然地反问，“就算我和你的关系变化一千一万次，那些本质的东西也永远不会变。”

记忆可以作假，关系可以一再重构。但是对克拉克来说，那一些关于布鲁斯的、爱的感觉，一旦在心里扎根，便永远不会改变。

这句话不需要他说出来，他只需要看着布鲁斯，用眼神传达自己的一切所想就够了，他知道布鲁斯能够领会的。

“你必须参加上午的会议吗？”

“什么？”

“等我一下。”

在布鲁斯的迷惑被放大前，克拉克上前抱起了他。

等一阵天旋地转后再次睁眼时，布鲁斯已经被克拉克抱着落入了他房间的床上——在堪萨斯的、真正的克拉克的房间。即使克拉克已经很好地控制了力道、两个人跌入床铺时的力量还是让陈旧的木板因为重力发出了痛苦的吱呀声。

“我问过玛莎，她告诉我，我们的关系是从你在这里住过一晚之后才开始改变的，”克拉克调整了下姿势，布鲁斯又以无可奈何的姿态被他压制在了身下，“既然你对我的做法有所疑虑，那不如让我们依然从这里重新开始。”

“等等，玛莎告诉你了什么？”布鲁斯顾不得突如其来的场景切换，他迅速抓住了克拉克的话里他最在意的重点。

玛莎？！

而他还没想出个所以然，玛莎的声音就和门被推开的吱呀声一起响起了。

“克拉克？是你……”她当然一下就把目光的重点放在了屋内最具存在感的两人身上，布鲁斯说不清是玛莎凝固的表情更可怕还是自己一时僵化的脑袋令他没法及时给出个解释更可怕。

“……吗，噢……嗨，布鲁斯。”但他没想到玛莎的反应如此迅速，震惊是显而易见的，消化的速度却出乎布鲁斯的意料，就仿佛她看到自己的儿子和另一个男人一起以这种暧昧的姿势出现在床上、是她可接受范围内的事。

布鲁斯不知道自己该不该出声回应，难道他也要对玛莎说嗨？还是立刻推开克拉克离开这张床？那会不会显得更欲盖弥彰？还有，玛莎的反应……是不是太平静了？

结果现在他反倒成了三个人中最不知所措的那个。

“妈！”克拉克完全明白布鲁斯在想什么，但他就是刻意保持了这个姿势一动不动反而向玛莎用害羞的口气讨饶，“我们……”

“知道了，知道了，”玛莎看着目光闪闪躲躲恨不得埋进被子的布鲁斯，笑意止都止不住，她了然地又退了出去，“克拉克，答应我，下次至少走门好吗？”

“妈！”

布鲁斯看着门在玛莎的笑声中复又被关上，并不觉得自己紧张的神经就此放松下来。

“所以玛莎什么都知道？”其实他从上一次他在这里过夜之后他就应当有所觉悟的，不过他不得不承认，自己确实在潜意识里拒绝去面对玛莎有极大可能发现他和克拉克的真实关系进展到了什么地步，而无论玛莎接受或是不接受，他都会觉得尴尬紧张。这和年龄无关，大概正如玛莎自己所说，在和玛莎的情感关系中，他确实只是个孩子。

“当然，”克拉克抬手去撩他耷在额前的刘海，又轻啄了一下他的眼角，“我们的玛莎是世界上最聪明的人。”

“我们的？”布鲁斯多少有些反感这样只会反问的自己，他本应当更主动、更坦率的，但克拉克就是有办法能让他脱离对自己的控制。

“不然呢？”克拉克学着布鲁斯的样子眯起了眼睛歪着头反问，再之后，他便没准备再给彼此留在无关问题上纠缠的时间，在布鲁斯的瞪视中化解了他小小的抗拒。

“玛莎还说，我们上次闹出了很了不得的动静，真可惜我不记得了。”克拉克抬手去撩他耷在额前的刘海，又轻啄了一下他的眼角：

“也许我们再像上次那样来一次，会对恢复我的记忆有所帮助？”

“看来失忆还是让你有所改变了，”布鲁斯体味了一下后懒洋洋地笑了，“上一次的你可是比现在直白得多，想要什么也会直接说出口，而不是像现在这样找一些这么差的借口。”

他勾住了克拉克的脖子，欣赏他眼底掠过的诧异，占据主动权太久的人一旦被反夺了控制权，那种细微的惊讶表情总是会令布鲁斯觉得有趣。

“你现在想要什么？”

“……”克拉克缓慢地定了定神，捧住了布鲁斯的脸，“当然是——”

克拉克没能说完整的那个答案，在布鲁斯主动给予的热情的亲吻中，被完全湮没了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2016年11月24日，2017年1月20日完结。以此记录。


End file.
